Mending the Broken (Beta'ed)
by metallicangel22
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is violently thrust into the past by the very curse meant to end her. Now, she must heal and start new while making new friends and ending the Second Blood War before it begins. Formerly titled, "Mending the Broken"
1. Quick Note

Dear readers,

A while ago, I picked up a beta. . She was gracious enough to edit this story for me, and after going through it myself once more, I took out a few passages and streamlined it. It's still the same story, just easier to read and understand, not to mention, all of those Trolls who insist on being $$3$ won't have a reason to keep giving me nasty reviews. Thank you all for your support and I hope you keep enjoying this story!

Disclaimer! I do not own anything Harry Potter. That wonderful story belongs to J.K. Rowling only.

Much Love,

Metallicangel22


	2. Chapter 1

"Padfoot, duck!" Yelled James as he sped by, chasing the snitch. Sirius ducked just in time to avoid a bludger to the temple.

"Oi! You dirty rat bastard! That could have killed me!" Sirius shouted at the Slytherin beaters. The whistle blew signaling the end of the match. Turning halfway around on his broom, Sirius saw that James had managed to catch the snitch. Sirius gave a loud yell of victory as he and James did a victory lap around the pitch.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were the last the leave the pitch. However, just as they were exiting the locker rooms, all four heard a loud pop, sharper than that of apparition. Turning around, they saw a figure, splayed out on the pitch, bound, gagged, and obviously hurt. Sirius was the first to recover from his shock, and ran over to her, taking off his shirt to cover what was exposed. James and Remus quickly followed, unbinding the girl.

"James, go get Dumbledore! Remus you get Madam Pomfrey! Now!" Sirius yelled. The girl whimpered, and the boys took off at a dead run.

"Shhh. You're ok now. You're safe. What's your name?" Sirius asked softly. The girl whimpered again. She opened her eyes slightly, and looked at him.

"Paddie? Pads, where- where am I? I must be dead if you are here…but why am I in so much pain?! Padfoot, help me..." The girl asked. Her voice trailing as she lost consciousness again.

Sirius was shocked. What the hell?! He thought. How does this girl know me?! Or about Padfoot?

"Oh, my goodness!" Sirius heard. He looked up to see Remus and Madam Pomfrey rushing towards them. James and Dumbledore only slightly behind. Madam Pomfrey set to work quickly, casting a multitude of diagnostic charms in rapid succession, while conjuring a blanket for the girl.

"How is she, Poppy?" Inquired the headmaster. The ever present twinkle in his eyes was suspiciously absent.

"Albus…" she said, paling and looking up at him. "We need to get her to the hospital wing. Now. She's been under the cruciatus recently, and… oh, Albus. You may want to contact St. Mungo's for a mind healer. She's going to need more care than I can give her. She's been raped, Albus!"

The marauders paled at her announcement. Sirius felt a sudden surge of anger course through him, and clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"Professor," Sirius said quietly, fighting for control over his emotions. "She knew my name. My nickname. No one other than my three mates here call me Padfoot. I mean, everyone knows about them, but she called me Padfoot as if it were my given name." James, Remus, and Peter all looked shocked and uncertain at the news. The headmaster looked taken aback as well, and then nodded.

"Have you seen her before, Mr. Black?" He asked.

"No, sir, never in my life." The old wizard nodded again.

"I think it best we keep her here Poppy. She seems to know Mr. Black, and I would like to know how she came to be here and what happened to her." He said.

"Albus, please. Don't make her relive whatever horror she's been through." The healer pleaded.

"I won't Poppy. I'm hoping to go about it another way." Madam Pomfrey nodded and waved her wand, lifting the girl's body and hovering it in front of her on the way to the hospital wing.

"Professor, may I please go with her?" Sirius asked.

"She will be unconscious for some time, Mr. Black. But I know that you are just as curious as I am and would like some answers. I promise that I will summon you and your friends when she awakens."

Sirius nodded and headed towards the castle and the Gryffindor common room, his friends trailing behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione woke screaming. Sitting up in the hospital bed Madam Pomfrey had set her in many hours ago. Shaking and breathing heavily, she took in her surroundings and with a start realized that she was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Her head snapped to the left towards the door of the office when she heard footsteps. Scared it was more Death Eaters, she quickly hid under the bed. So much for Gryffindor courage, she mocks herself mentally.

"Miss?" Hermione heard a kind voice call. It was Madam Pomfrey. Hermione saw the matron's shoes stop beside her bed. "Miss please come out from under the bed. I promise no one here will harm you." Hermione's breathing picked up even faster and her shaking increased tenfold. She heard the door at the end of the hall open, signaling a visitor from the main part of the castle.

"Is she awake, Poppy?" Hermione whimpered again. She knew that voice. He couldn't be here. He fell dead from the astronomy tower two years ago. Hermione curled in on herself, hoping to just disappear.

"Yes, but I'm afraid the poor girl won't come out of her current spot under the bed." Was the reply. Hermione saw the headmaster's feet stop just to the side of the bed, and then ever so slowly, his head came into view as he knelt down in front of her.

"Hello," he said kindly. "I promise you, you are safe."

Dumbledore's startling blue eyes gave a familiar twinkle, and she nearly gave in. But she knew that there was no way that this could possibly be real. She was dead, or so close that she was hallucinating. She whimpered again and scooted as far under the bed and away from the headmaster as she could get. Dumbledore gave a grave sigh and stood.

"I think it best we call Mr. Black and his friends now. He said she knew him, she may know him enough to trust him and come out from under the bed." He said to the healer. It took him all of 15 minutes to get said boys to the hospital wing.

"Remember what I said you four." she heard the headmaster say. There wasn't any sound as they answered with nods. Not a moment later, four pairs of shoes came into her view. She hadn't relaxed at all in the time Professor Dumbledore was gone, and her muscles were getting sore from the continuous tensing. She was actually shaking. One set of shoes went back as one of the boys knelt down so he could see under the bed. Hermione gasped as the much younger and carefree face of Sirius Black came into her view.

"Hello, there," he said with a smile. "Err, my name is Sirius Black. My friends and I found you yesterday out on the quidditch pitch." He explained. His eyes were gentle and he kept his hands in her line of sight at all times. After some minutes, this helped her trust that he wouldn't make a move without her foreknowledge. It took her a few moments to find her voice.

"Am I dead, Padfoot?" She asked him, coming out of her tense position and covering her face with her hands. "I have to be to be able to see you here." She shook her head, becoming hysterical.

"No, you're not dead." He said gently.

"No, no, I have to be dead!" Shaking her head even more harshly. "I saw you die! You went through the veil. Harry tried to get to you, but Moony held him back, or he would have died too! I heard the curse Bellatrix shot at you! You died!" Her voice was screaming by the time she finished. As she sobbed, Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"I see now," he said quietly. "Miss, this might seem like an absurd question, but what is the date? To the year if you please."

"M-May second," she continued to sob.

"And the year?"

"…Nineteen Ninety-Eight…" There was a collective gasp.

"Miss, I'm afraid that it is not nineteen ninety-eight. The date is May the second, nineteen seventy-seven." It was Hermione's turn to gasp. Her breathing picked up again, and the edges of her world

"Albus! You need to calm her. The way she's breathing, she'll pass out if she keeps at it." I heard Madam Pomfrey say.

"Too late…"she whispers, and then the darkness claims her.


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't too much later that Hermione awoke again to the sound of not so hushed voices.

"Professor is she really from the future?" asked a young voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Mr. Lupin, and judging from what we all heard, sent back during a battle. It certainly accounts for her state of mind and I'm afraid her undress," came the grave voice of the headmaster.

"You're right," Hermione whispered, though it was enough for everyone to hear.

"Child, how are you feeling?" asked the concerned voice of the headmaster.

"Like a cross between the morning after a huge party and being run over by a heard of hippogriffs. Nineteen seventy-seven, huh?" she asks, still in a state of disbelief.

"Yes. May I ask what your name is?"

"Hermione," she tells him, all the while her voice never rising in volume.

"Hermione... It's a beautiful name. Would I be correct in assuming that you were in your sixth or seventh year here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes and no." Hermione tells the headmaster. "I would have been in my seventh year, but Ha-, err; my friends and I went on the run, looking for certain items that would for sure kill Voldemort." Hermione gasps loudly here as she comes to a realization.

"Headmaster! I-" Here, Hermione cuts herself off and casts a look to the Marauders, then looking meaningfully back at Dumbledore. Understanding her look, he turns towards his students.

"I believe I should talk to Hermione in private from here on out. It would be best if you four went back to your common room." Dumbledore's tone brooked no room for argument. James, Peter, and Remus immediately turned to leave, but Sirius still stood right where he was.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore intoned, but Sirius wasn't looking at Dumbledore. Sirius was looking at Hermione, waiting for her to let him know that she would be alright. Finally, Hermione looked at Sirius and after, a few more moments, nodded, but he still didn't feel right about leaving. "Mr. Black if you would rather wait in the hall until Hermione and I are finished, that'll be quite alright." At this, Sirius nodded, and headed out of the Hospital Wing.

"Now, Hermione, I have a very important question to put to you." Hermione steeled herself. She knew he would ask about the future, but she didn't want him to make decisions based on what she knew. No, that was too much of a burden to carry if someone were to get hurt because of the intelligence she provided.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything about the future. I don't want more blood on my conscience if something were to go wrong. When the time comes that I alter the future so completely that it will no longer matter, I will tell you everything, but for now-" She trailed.

"Dear child, no! I would never ask that of you. I was going to ask if you would like to complete your seventh year here at Hogwarts." Hermione was speechless for a moment.

"I would love to, but sir, I don't exist here. I'm not going to be born for another two years!"

"I can easily procure you the needed papers. I will of coarse need a last name." He smiled.

"Granger. My name is Hermione Jean Granger."

"Very well, Miss. Granger. What house were you sorted into upon your sorting?"

"Gryffindor. Though I'm not so sure I belong there anymore." Hermione told him, saddened that she may have to move to another house.

"And why would you think that, Miss. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked her, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm broken, and afraid," she whispered.

"Miss. Granger, being broken and afraid does not make one any less brave. In fact, it can make you even stronger than before, having to start all over from scratch," he told her. "Now, I believe it a good time to call Mr. Black back here so he can escort you to Gryffindor tower."


	5. Chapter 4

Sirius and Hermione walked towards Gryffindor tower in silence. Sirius because he just didn't know what to say to someone from the future, and Hermione because she was down right scared of him. Not because of anything he did, but because he was a male. But this is Sirius bloody Black! I have nothing to be afraid of from Padfoot! Hermione yelled at herself.

"So, you're from the future," he mused, trying to break the silence growing heavier every moment.

"Yes," she replied.

"You knew me," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I knew you. Before I came here, I knew you a total of two years."

"Am I still devilishly good looking?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows a few times in a suggestive manner. Then for the first time since she got to this time, Hermione smiled. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. This girl was gorgeous when she smiled, even if it was such a small one.

"You were a rock star. You were filthy rich and even had a motorcycle," she told him, the smile never leaving her face, as her tone became light and teasing.

"All right! That's what I'm talking about! Do I have a girl? I have to admit, none of that matters if I don't have someone to share it with." He looked at her with hope shining in the blue orbs that, for the time that she knew him, seemed so lost and alone.

"I don't know. Like I said, I only knew you for two years, but during those two years, I saw you a few times outside of school and once over the holidays at the Black ancestral home."

"I actually live there later on? Bloody hell, I swore never to step toe one into that place ever again. What possessed me?!" He asked her incredulously.

"You didn't really have a choice," she mumbles, but he didn't hear her.

"Hercules," Sirius said to the Fat Lady guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Someone told her some old muggle myths about demigods, and she developed a major thing for that one, though I don't think there is any way he would have been able to do any of those things without being a wizard," he offered by way of explanation as they climbed through.

The common room hadn't changed in twenty years. Nothing except for the people, that is. Looking over towards the fireplace, Hermione saw a group of students huddled together in an intense conversation. All of the Marauders were noticeably younger, with the exception of James, who never got the chance to grow older. Harry really was a carbon copy of his father. The red head to James's right was pretty in a classical way, delicate features, an upturned nose, and almond shaped eyes, Harry's eyes. Remus was significantly brighter of disposition. His face less scared, his shoulders set back and proud rather than forward from years of being persecuted as a werewolf. Pettigrew, even, looked less of a dirty rat and more of a boy with hope. Sirius steered her over to the group by gently taking her hand.

"Don't worry, we won't harm you. I want to introduce you to Lily. She's Head Girl and an amazing friend," he told her softly. Hermione's hesitation passed, and she allowed Sirius to guide her to his group of friends. They all turned her way once they saw them approach.

"Guys, this is Hermione. Hermione, these good for nothing lads are my best mates, James, Remus, and Peter," he introduced her pointing to each boy as he said their name, "and this lovely flower is the one who keeps us all from failing right out of school. Hermione, this is Lily, James's girl."

Hermione looked at the girl, and broke down. Harry really did have his mother's eyes, but seeing those kind, knowing eyes in the face of a stranger was the last snap for her. Sirius managed to catch her before she hit the ground, whispering encouragements into her ear. It took a good while for Hermione to gain her bearings again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to end up crying when we first met. I promise, this has nothing to do with anything you did," she explained, and the look of worry lessened on Lily's face, but it didn't go away. "It's just, you remind me so much of a friend of mine. He and another friend were like brothers to me. We got into so much trouble together."

"I see," Lily said quietly. "Would you like to sit and chat with us? I'm afraid that we were talking about you, because of your initial impact, but we can talk about something else if you would like."

"No, it's ok. I know I must've shocked you all. If you have questions, I'll answer the ones I feel comfortable with," Hermione offered.

"That would be brilliant! So what year are you from?" James asked excitedly.

"1998."

"I bet things are a lot different from things now. Are-," Lily hesitated. "Are we still at war?" Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Yes, but there was a period of about 12 years where there wasn't any fighting."

"What caused the cease fire?" asked Remus.

"Voldemort was gone." Everyone flinched at his name.

"If he was gone, what started the war back up?" Peter asked. Hermione clutched her fists tight, and didn't even acknowledge the rat as she answered.

"He came back," she stated simply.

"How were we able to defeat him the first time? Could we do it again?" Sirius fired at her.

"Not unless you want a little boy to become an orphan," she hinted. Again she started to cry. Then, a thought came to her, and her crying stopped. She knew how to stop him! She could save Harry and everyone so much heartache! She knew where they were, she just had to destroy them. She looked at Sirius, eyes wide with her realization.

"What is it?" He asked.

She didn't answer him. Instead she looked at Peter. She had to find out where his allegiances lie. She had to know if he was already a Death Eater. She didn't want to voice her epiphany now, in case he was. She was already in enough danger if he was, what with him knowing that she was from the future. Then a plan formed in her head. It was so simple, and easy to pull off. Everyone already trusted her because of her circumstances, so suspicion wouldn't even fall on her. She just needed a full month to make it.


	6. Chapter 5

The month it took Hermione to brew the Veritaserum she needed flew by faster than she could have hoped for considering she was anxious to know if Peter's loyalty still lay with the Marauders or with Voldemort. Now all she had to do was make sure the others didn't know what she was up to.

During the month that Hermione was in 1977, she had gotten to know and had grown close to the Marauders and Lily. James and Remus were now has close to her as Ron and Harry had been. Peter, though she was friendly with him, she kept at a distance in case he was really working with the dark lord. Sirius was another matter all together. She didn't spend any more time with him than James or Remus, yet it seemed that she had developed a deeper bond to him than that of James or Remus. Whenever she found herself around him, Hermione found she often found she couldn't breathe. His smile was so radiant; she couldn't help but smile back. There were a million little things too. Hermione would often find him sitting with her in the library while she did her Transfiguration essay, or collecting ingredients with her by the greenhouses for her potions class. He had even taken to calling her Mia. Once Hermione was able to sit down and think it over, this was nothing like the Sirius Black she had gotten to know in her time. The Sirius of her time, before his death, was a major playboy and loved to party too much for someone of his age. She supposed, though, that he had a right to since he never got the chance after being hauled away to Azkaban. Hermione sighed heavily as she placed the vial of Veritaserum back into her inner robes.

"Why the heavy sighs?" asked Remus.

"Just pondering how much it feels like people can change," she told him.

"That's kind of a heavy topic to ponder," he said with amusement, "are you pondering about yourself or others?"

"Both I guess. I'm actually thinking on how much time changes people."

"Are we really so different in the future?" Hermione took a moment to think on her words carefully. She always did when the topic of the future came up. She didn't want to tell them that James, Lily, and Sirius are all dead. Hearing about your own death can make people forget to live in the moments they have.

"Mmm, things were very different…You for instance, are more relaxed nowadays. You laugh more."

"I wonder what changed," he thought, tilting his head to one side in a very wolfish manner.

"…War changes even the most compassionate of us. You can only see the world as bright as it is for so long before it dulls when you lose everything you hold dear," I told him quietly, looking out at the forest with dull eyes.

"Who?" He asks her.

"Who, what?"

"Who do I lose?" Hermione let a tear fall, and shook her head.

"I can't tell you that just yet, but I want you to know, I'm hoping to change everything. In fact, I've already started changing it. You, all of you deserve to have a happy ending, and I mean to make that possible." Hermione's voice was firm, and full of resolve. Remus just stared at her.

"How do you plan on changing it?" he asked.

"Easy, I know his greatest weaknesses. I knew them in my time, as well. My friends and I were in the process of finishing all of this before I came here. This time though, it'll be easier because there aren't so many of them," she told him cryptically, "but you mustn't tell anyone yet." Remus was about to protest when she pressed on.

"I'll tell them! Honest, I just need you to hold out until tomorrow. I have a few last minute things to finish before I tell you, and I'll need to inform Dumbledore as well." Remus nodded his understanding, and Hermione relaxed once again into her oversized chair and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, another body sits on the arm of her chair. Opening her eyes she saw Sirius, smiling softly down at her. This is definitely not the same Sirius I had heard tales of, she thought to herself. He's too much of a sweetheart.

"How's it going beautiful?" he asked her.

"Nothing much. Kind of wondering what we were going to do tonight to be honest. I'm dead bored." The boys started shifting uncomfortably.

"Actually, about that, Mia…James, Remus, and I were going to sneak about the castle tonight. It's kind of a monthly tradition for us guys to break the rules and raise hell on our own to blow off steam." Well, it wasn't a lie. Poor guys didn't even know that she already knew that they were really going to keep Moony company.

"Guys, I know," she told them emphatically.

"Know what?" James asked. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"'Mssrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs' I'm from the future. I know all about Remus's "furry little problem" as you so eloquently put it."

"I tell you about my lycanthropy?!" Remus asks incredulously.

"No, I figured it out for myself in my third year, when you were my DADA professor. Professor Snape just loved taking over your classes once a month, on top of brewing your wolfsbane potion. It clicked for me when he assigned us a four foot essay on werewolves. Not to mention our fun little excursion into the shack through the Whomping Willow entrance during a full moon night so we actually saw your transformation, then I had to save Harry, Ron, Snape, and Sirius's lives at risk to me and Harry's. Then the bloody greasy git had to "let slip" that you were a werewolf at the end of the year, and you quit so as to not make anyone uncomfortable. Without so much as a 'thank you for saving my life'. Bloody git." She spat.

The boys were speechless. She had never let slip so much about the future in one go, and when she realized it, she smacked her hand to her mouth as if she could shove the words back in. As they regained their faculties, the boys started piecing together what she had said and fired off questions one after another at her.

"I was a professor!"

"Snivellus becomes a professor?!"

"What's the wolfsbane potion?"

"You were outside with Moony during a full moon?!"

"Who are Harry and Ron?"

"How did saving all of us put your life at risk?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously, keeping her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say all of that. I can't tell you anymore. Not yet anyway. I promise, I'll tell you everything! Just let me finish a few things first. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow, first thing in the morning." She pleaded with the others. James, Peter, and Sirius looked reluctant to give their assent, but did so, Remus nodded again, already having agreed. It took Lily longer to agree. She looked like she had a million questions going through her head.

"Please Lily. I promise to tell you everything, and answer any questions you have. Just let me get through tonight."

"What's so important that you can't tell us now?" She asked.

"It's just too long of a tale for one night. Tomorrow is our day off with the exception of James and Sirius with their quidditch practice. As soon as they are out of their uniforms tomorrow morning and we are all in the room of requirement, I'll tell you."

"The what?" Sirius asked. Hermione sighed.

"It's just one more thing I'll have to tell you about. Please." She pleaded again.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Thank you, you guys." She smiled sadly. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again.

"How about we all go down to supper. I don't know about you boys, but I could eat."

"Yeah!" James, Sirius, and Peter all yelled. Remus nodded exuberantly to show his hunger as well.


	7. Chapter 6

She had put her plan into action. She had managed to slip the veritaserum into his goblet, and she had managed to steer the conversation in the dark lord's direction.

"James, you don't have a problem with muggleborns do you?" She asked. The object of this conversation was to not draw attention to me. All she had to do was to act like this was a normal conversation with nothing out of the ordinary.

"What?! No! If I did I wouldn't be able to stand being around Lily let alone want to be her boyfriend. Why?"

"I was just afraid. I'm a muggle born, you know," she told him, her eyes cast down as if she were embarrassed about the fact.

"No, I didn't. Though I suppose I should have. Granger isn't one of the old families. If you had said that you were a pure-blood, I would have assumed you were part of one of the branch families."

"What about the rest of you? Sirius, you don't mind if I'm muggle-born, do you?"

"Hell no! I may be a Black, but there is nothing I hate more than the Pure-Blood Supremacists. I'll leave all of the shit to my family." She looked at Remus, who shook his head.

"I have no room to cast opinion. I'm a werewolf remember," he told her, whispering the word werewolf.

"Pete, would you sell me out to You-Know-Who? Do you agree with him about Purebloods being superior?" she asked in mock hesitation.

"I already have. I have to agree with my Lord," he said without hesitation. He stared ahead for a moment, and then shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"What are you talking about, Pete? You're one of the good guys! You're just joking with us, right?" Remus asked him.

"No, I'm not joking. I told the Dark Lord about Hermione being from the future." The other three Marauders and Lily looked at him as if he had grown a second head. From out of nowhere, Dumbledore appeared behind them.

"Mssrs. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, and Ladies Evans and Granger, please follow me." He intoned firmly, placing his hand on Pettigrew's shoulder and steering him out of the great hall, the others following. The journey to the headmaster's office was as quiet as the library right after N.E.W.T.'s. Hermione walked with her head down, making it look as though she was ashamed of something. Sirius looked at her and, seeing her head down, took her hand.

"Ah, Lucius," Hermione heard the headmaster greet someone. She stopped dead in her tracks, and her grip on Sirius's hand doubled. Sirius heard her breathing pick up and was worried.

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked her quietly. Her focus was on the man currently talking with Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I am glad I was able to catch you while I was here. I was wondering if you had given any consideration to my request to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts," he inquired of Professor Dumbledore.

"I am sorry, Lucius, but I haven't had a lot of time to consider it much. I have been busy with the Wizengamot and Hogwarts, however, I promise to give it my full attention tonight, and have an answer for you by lunch tomorrow if you would like to stop by again then." Hermione was shaking now with dread. If Lucius Malfoy became a teacher here at Hogwarts, she would most definitely have to leave.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I'm afraid I won't be able to visit again, though. My father is very ill, and I need to venture home to see how he fares." Hermione heard this news, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course. I hope to hear news of his improvement. I'm afraid I have to press on now, however. I'm afraid you caught me at an inopportune time. I was just about to have a lengthy chat with our current school tricksters," Dumbledore told Malfoy with a light in his eyes. "I wanted to see if I still had a bit of the prankster in me and wanted their advice."

"I of course remember the Marauders and Miss. Evans. I only graduated last year, you know. How do you do? I do not know this last lovely young girl though. Hello, my name is Lucius Malfoy," he introduced himself. Hermione didn't raise her head. She didn't acknowledge his greeting. She just stood there; her grip on Sirius's hand was like a vise.

"Hermione," Sirius breathed in her ear, trying to get her attention.

"This is my god-daughter, Janet." Professor Dumbledore told Malfoy, obviously seeing Hermione's reaction and figured to not tip his hand to Lucius Malfoy. "I'm afraid she's a wee bit shy."

"I see. I am sorry for scaring you, Miss. Janet. It was lovely to make your acquaintance. I shall take my leave now," he said turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"Until later then, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione managed to keep herself together long enough to hear Lucius Malfoy's footsteps to fade. Once she was sure he was no longer there, she leaned against the nearest wall and bent double, sobbing and throwing up what supper she had eaten.

"Hermione, it's ok, he's gone," she heard Sirius's voice next to her. She couldn't help it. At the sound of his voice, she jumped away, sobbing even harder. She regretted the look of hurt that crossed his face, but was too far gone to think anything of it.

"Miss. Evans, I think it might be wise if you took it from here," Professor Dumbledore suggested. Lily nodded.

"Hermione…" she said gently, approaching her slowly with her hands held out in front of her. "Hermione, it's ok. He's gone. He's gone and we're not going to hurt you, ok sweetie. We'll always be here for you." Lily continued to talk to Hermione for a few more minutes until she seemed to calm down. Once she was calm enough, Lily slowly and gently started sliding her hands up and down the girls back in a soothing gesture. It seemed to ground Hermione and her sobs further quieted.

"Do you feel comfortable enough to continue on to my office, Miss. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently. Hermione nodded slowly, and stood up. Making sure that she cleaned up the mess she made, they continued on.


	8. Chapter 7

Once they had made it to the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore politely requested tea from one of the house elves and once it arrived, they all settle in around the fireplace with the exception of Peter Pettigrew and Dumbledore.

"Now, Mr. Pettigrew, are you currently part of the organization known as Death Eaters?" He asked firmly.

"Yes," came Pettigrew's reply.

"And why are you now coming forward, and telling us?"

"I, I don't know. I just feel compelled to tell you." Dumbledore nodded, and then looked over at Hermione. After a moment of contemplation, he withdrew his wand, cast a quick memory charm over Pettigrew and sent him back to the dorms. After he left, he turned towards his remaining guests.

"Miss. Granger, are you up for some questions?" Hermione nodded.

"Very well. Do you know why Mr. Pettigrew suddenly felt compelled to make his affiliations known?" Hermione nodded again.

"Would you care to enlighten those of us?"

"I used veritaserum, sir." The Marauders and Lily gasped.

"And what possessed you to do that?"

Hermione took a breath before she began. "Because in my time he is directly responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, the wrongful imprisonment of Sirius Black, and he's indirectly responsible of the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Not to mention, it is his flesh used in the ceremony to bring Voldemort back to the living plane."

"…You realize by doing this, you may have altered the course of history," Dumbledore told her.

"I know I have irrevocably altered history. Now, no one will trust him enough to make him Secret Keeper of anything. My best friend won't lose his parents, and neither will the Longbottom's son. And one of the nicest, bravest, most caring men, won't lose his spirit while rotting in Azkaban, or lose his life in the Department of Mysteries." Her explanation started strong, but ended in no more than a whisper.

"You have lived through a lot, Miss. Granger. I will not pry. I trust you enough to know if you meddle with time; it's for the greater good. Now, I think it would be wise for the five of you to head to bed. It has been an emotional day for you I'm sure. Just know that my door is open for you whenever you need an ear."

Hermione started to cry again, and Dumbledore, in a rare moment of physical affection, gently hugged her.

"Professor," she said, pulling back, "Don't hire Lucius Malfoy."

"Child, I was never planning on it," he smiled down at her. She smiled back, and then headed towards the door, the Marauders and Lily following.

Once out of the headmaster's office, Hermione turned to them and said simply, "Follow me."

Hermione led the group to the seventh floor, and started pacing in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet.

"Err- Hermione, what are you doing?" She ignored Sirius's question and finished her pacing; turning towards the left of the hall in time to see the Room of Requirement make itself known. "What room is this? I didn't know this was here." Sirius said in awe.

"This is the Room of Requirement. You pace three times in front of the painting of Barnabas three times while thinking about what you want and Hogwarts will provide it for you through the Room of Requirement."

"Bloody hell," James exclaimed in awe.

"What are we doing here Hermione?" Lily asked. Hermione sighed.

"We're here because I'm going to tell you everything."

"Hermione, you don't have to do this now. What with supper, Malfoy, and talking with Dumbledore, you have got to be emotionally exhausted," Remus said kindly.

"Being in this room also serves another purpose. Aside for asking for a place where I can tell my story without unwanted ears listening in, I also asked for a place to keep the nightmares away. I come here almost every other night just to get some proper rest."

"Are you sure though," he asked.

"Yes, Moony," she said, using his nickname in affection. "Alright, well, my first year at Hogwarts, I heard about this boy. His name was Harry Potter…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione wasn't able to tell them the whole story that night. She made it through her first two years before they all fell asleep. She was the first one to wake in the morning, even though she was one of the last to fall asleep. She and Sirius had stayed up a little longer, just talking. Nothing about the future, but lighter subjects. When she did fall asleep, it was in his arms. Gently sliding from his sleeping form, she got up and padded her way towards the bathroom. When she got back, she saw the others had started coming around, and breakfast lay out on a table near by.

"Looks like Professor Dumbledore knew all about what you were planning," said James, holding a letter out to her. She took it from him and read:

Good Morning. I have notified your head of house about your absence, so feel free to take the day. Miss. Granger, I am pleased you are confiding in those you trust. I wish you happiness, and one cannot achieve it when you are constantly reliving the past. You said yourself, you have irrevocably changed the future. Please find comfort in the fact that what you have changed is for the better.

Hermione finished the letter considerably happier than she had been the past day or so; Professor Dumbledore was right, she had changed things. She ate with her friends, laughing at James and Sirius's antics, and talking to Remus and Lily about what they'll need to do to catch up with the homework they were going to miss while she told her story today.

"Mia, can I ask you a question," Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Anything, Sirius."

"Yesterday, you mentioned that I was wrongfully imprisoned. How long was I in Azkaban? Were they ever able to prove I was innocent?" Hermione smiled softly at Sirius.

"You were in Azkaban for twelve years. During my third year, you escaped, confusing the dementors guarding you when you transformed into Padfoot. Dementors are just aware enough to know the difference between animal and human. When they unlocked your cell, you rushed them and swam to shore on the mainland. You were able to prove your innocence to Harry, Ron, and me, but the first time around in that timeline, you were captured, and you were Kissed." Sirius had gone pale.

"The first time around?" Lily repeated quietly. Hermione's smile grew mischievous.

"When I was in my third year, I had taken so many classes, I needed a time turner to get to them all," Hermione laughed. "Snape did coin the phrase know-it-all as it applied to me. All year, we had assumed that Sirius had broken out of Azkaban to come after Harry. To finish what he wasn't able to the first time around. When Fudge, the Minister for Magic, interviewed the human guards at the prison, all they were able to tell him was that Sirius kept repeating, 'he's at Hogwarts,' over and over again."

"-But I would never hurt Harry! He's to be my best friend's son!" Sirius all but shouted.

"I know, Padfoot, I know," Hermione said gently, placing her hands on either side of his face. She wasn't sure about the intimate act. Ever since Lucius had raped her, the only contact she had with members of the opposite sex was the one hug by Dumbledore, and Sirius occasionally taking her hand in comfort.

"Hagrid was teaching Care of Magical Creatures and one class; we were having some hands on experience with a hippogriff. Harry did as he was told, bowed to Buckbeak, and Buckbeak had determined he was worthy. He even let Harry ride him. But one of our classmates, Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son, the ponce, provoked Buckbeak and ended up injured. Lucius pulled strings at the Ministry and got Buckbeak listed as a dangerous creature. They sentenced him to die. Harry, Ron, and I were on our way back from offering Hagrid emotional support when Ron lost hold of his rat, Scabbers, who we later learned was Pettigrew in his animagus form. When we caught him, Padfoot ambushed us, and dragged him through the Whomping Willow entrance to the shack. Once we caught up, everything was explained, and Pettigrew revealed. We were on our way back to the castle when we realized that it was both a full moon, and that Moony hadn't taken his wolfsbane potion."

"What is the wolfsbane potion?" Remus asked.

"In a few years, a major breakthrough happens in researching lycanthropy. The wolfsbane potion when taken on the nights leading up to the full moon, allows the Were to keep their human mind through the transformation period."

"That's incredible!" he shouted, excited. "I can't wait for this potion to be invented! How long before the breakthrough? How long before it's public knowledge?"

"…Actually, Moony, I know how to brew it if you would like. Dumbledore taught everyone in the Order how to make it in case Snape wasn't around." Remus stopped in his tracks.

"You mean it…you can really make it?" His voice was quiet and full of hope.

"I can," she said. Remus rushed to her and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Hermione flinched at the contact, and Remus let go quickly. "Sorry! I'm sorry, I forgot!" Hermione pulled him back into a tight hug, even if it still felt a little stiff.

"It's ok, just unexpected." They were quiet again for a few moments before she continued.

"Pettigrew escaped during your transformation while we were all distracted. Ron realized it before us, but it was too late. The first of Trelawney's prophecies came true that night. She had predicted he would escape and rejoin Voldemort, and he did. While Remus transformed we were also attacked by the Willow and were all badly injured. When we woke up in the Hospital Wing we learned Sirius had been captured and the Kiss performed. Harry and I used the time turner to go back and helped both Buckbeak and him escape. I didn't listen to Harry about grabbing Pettigrew when we could, I did not plan on making that mistake twice." She finished with venom.

"Fourth year, Voldemort came back. Harry was illegally entered into the Triwizard Tournament thanks to a Death Eater disguised as Mad-Eye Moody. During the third task, Harry and Cedric, the original Hogwarts champion, were transported to the cemetery where Voldemort was revived."

"Fifth year… fifth year was the hardest for all of us. All during the year, Voldemort had been using a mental link between him and Harry to his advantage. It all came to a head at the end of the year, when Voldemort sent a vision to Harry that he had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. Harry, Ron, and I along with a select few from a secret organization the three of us started to fight Voldemort rushed to help him, only to find out; Sirius was never in the Ministry. They only needed Harry so he could get them a prophecy. There was an enchantment that didn't allow the prophecies to be removed except by those about whom they are made. Harry refused, and a fight ensued. I was seriously injured," she said, pulling her shirt down her chest just enough to show them the scar, "from what Harry told me later, the Order showed up, Sirius with them, and the fight escalated. He and Harry were fighting Malfoy. Harry managed to get a shot off, and Sirius complimented Harry, but he called him James instead. I don't know if it was the heat of the moment or what, but it was the last thing Harry heard before Bellatrix fired the killing curse, hitting Sirius right in the torso. The veil took him, and we never even had a body to bury." Everyone was quiet, so Hermione continued.

"Sixth year proved to be even harder than our fifth. The Death Eaters actually managed to infiltrate the school with the help of Draco Malfoy. Their main objective was to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"Did… Did they succeed?" Lily asked.

"…Yes. Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape atop the Astronomy Tower with Harry as a witness."

"I knew Snivellus was a dirty git. I told you he was a lost cause Lily." Sirius said in anger.

"…No. No, Severus Snape was the bravest soul I've ever known aside from Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"What is it with you girls and that greasy dungeon bat? He's no good! You just told us he's going to kill Dumbledore!" Sirius screamed at her, but Hermione kept her head.

"It was planned," she told them.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Dumbledore was already dying. He improperly handled a very dark object cursed by Voldemort, and it was slowly killing him. Snape owed Dumbledore a life debt, and the only way to dispatch it was to fulfill it. He had to do what the headmaster asked of him. Even at the cost of his soul. All Snape got for his trouble, was a heart that was already shattered by the death and the guilt he carried around about losing his only love and friend because of one careless word, turned to dust by killing the one person he put his trust in. I'm only thankful his pain didn't last long. Severus Snape, double agent for the Order of the Phoenix, was killed in the Shrieking Shack in the middle of the final battle." Lily was sobbing. "He turned Death Eater after you refused to forgive him, and turned spy once Voldemort targets you after he unknowingly gives the dark lord the prophecy of his downfall."

"You've mentioned this Order several times. What is it?" James asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an organization Professor Dumbledore formed to fight Voldemort. Everyone on this room is or will be part of this Order." Remus and James nodded. Sirius and Lily were looking grave.

"What happens to me?" Remus asked. "You've told us what happens to the others, but what about me?"

"The last time I actually got to talk to you, you were showing Ginny and me a picture of Teddy, your newborn son."

"I have a son?! What of his mother? Did she know of my lycanthropy?"

"Tonks was fully aware of your lycanthropy. Your worries about passing it on were unfounded. You would have had your hands full though. He inherited his mother's metamorphic abilities."

"Wait, TONKS?!" Sirius said.

"Caught that, did you?" Hermione says with a smile, "Remus Lupin marries Nymphadora Tonks in July, 1997. It took him forever to come around. You two were absolutely smitten with each other, but you were too worried with your lycanthropy and the age difference to see it at first. Her morphing abilities suffered greatly when you refused her. Her usually bright bubbly personality and her spiky pink hair were the first to suffer. Even her patronus changed from her usual jackrabbit to a wolf."

"Last time I saw you, it had been a month since his birth. Little Teddy was staying with her mother and you and Tonks were fighting right along side us at Hogwarts. You both were fighting Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov. But that was before…" Hermione stopped. That was before she was raped and killed. She took another breath to steady herself.

"What would have been our seventh year was spent hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes." Sirius drew in a sharp breath.

"What's a horcrux?" Lily asked.

"Very dark magic," Sirius explained. "He actually created one?!"

"Not one, seven. Only five in this time though."

"That means he would have been barely human when you fought him," James said. He too knew of Horcruxes. The Potter library didn't have the in depth books the Black library did, but it had enough to keep one knowledgeable, and even though he didn't act like it, he did read heavier subjects.

"Yes, there were only two left when we were captured. In this time, though, they don't exist. The last thing I remember, after…after Lucius Malfoy raped me," Hermione winced, "was him casting the killing curse, and a brilliant green light."

"He what?!" Sirius asked through the air quickly leaving his lungs. His fists were once again clenched so tight to go white knuckled. Hermione looked at him sadly.

"When we were captured, Voldemort said that while our friends were facing their deaths, it was time to face ours. Malfoy is the one who told him I should be first since Harry and Ron both considered me a sister. Voldemort made them watch as I was raped, and killed. That is when I found myself here." Hermione was crying again. Would she ever stop crying? Lily came up and sat beside her, offering comfort, but Hermione had a point to all of this.

"I have two requests to make of you," she said.

"Anything," James said quietly.

"I want to hunt down the horcruxes in this time. Will you help me? I know where they are, already. And would you be willing to help me in becoming an animagus?"

"Are you kidding? Of, course we'll help," James said excitedly. "You can become an honorary Marauder!"

Hermione laughed. Harry was so much like James, it was hard not to see him in certain mannerisms or the way James would say something. No, if Hermione had any say in it, Harry would definitely have both of his parents to raise him. Sirius would live. And Voldemort will die for good the first time around.


	9. Chapter 8

Two weeks later found Hermione in the headmaster's office. If she was going to hunt down the horcruxes, she needed his permission to leave the grounds to retrieve them. This means that she had to confide somewhat in the headmaster, and she was reluctant to do so for fear he would refuse her.

"You wanted to speak to me, Miss. Granger," the headmaster said to Hermione from where he was attending to Fawkes.

"Yes, sir. I know how to take down Voldemort," she told him outright.

"How?"

"That's the thing sir, I don't really want to tell anyone and get their hopes up yet. I just want to see how far I get. But to do that, I need permission to leave the grounds," she hedged.

"Hermione, you are well above the age of 17, you can leave the grounds of Hogwarts whenever you wish. I wish you would tell me, however."

"I will when the time is right. Thank you, Professor." This was all the business she had wih the headmaster.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to find it mostly empty with the exception of a few first years at the bottom of the stairs to the boy dormitories, and Sirius sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire. Walking over to him, she put her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Sirius, are you ok?" He covered her hand with his own but continued to stare into the fire.

"Yeah, Mia. I'm ok. I'm just thinking about everything you told us…I don't want to end up in Azkaban." He finished quietly. Hermione took his face in her hands, him to face her, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"Sirius, look at me," she whispered. "Please," When he still refused to look at her. Slowly, his eyes me hers. His eyes were lost. Like they were when she first saw him all those years ago in the Shrieking Shack. She drew in a sharp breath, her heart trying to beat out of her chest and stop at the same time. Before she even registered what she was doing, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. Sirius stiffened with the unexpected contact, and then slowly relaxed into her. Deepening the kiss slowly, he moved the hand that had captured hers on her shoulder to just behind her head. When the need to breathe pulled them apart, she leant her forehead against his.

"You…are not…going to Azkaban," she said between breaths. "You are not going to Azkaban. James and Lily are going to live. And we, all of us, are going to live our happily ever after. Do you understand?" Sirius continued to look at her. Breathing in as she breathed out.

"I understand, Mia." He said leaning into her. "Thank you. Thank you for coming here. To the past. Next to James, you are the most important person to me." He told her quietly. Hermione gasped at his revelation.

"Gods, Hermione…" He pulled back and kissed her forehead, lingering. "Mia," he said, looking once more into her eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Whatever breath Hermione may have had, left her in one gust. She searched his eyes, looking for anything to the contrary. When her searching was done, she smiled softly, stroking his cheek.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Sirius." Her smile widened, seeing the absolute joy on his face. "But Sirius, I don't think…I can't…"

"Hey," he said. This time, he was the one to take her face in his hands, his tone and eyes holding sincerity and a new light of hope. "We don't have to rush this. You set the pace, ok?"

Hermione nodded, leaning into one of his hands, reveling in the feel of him, and breathing in his unique blend of cologne and man. Slowly, giving her the chance to pull away, he leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, sweet, and lingering. When he pulled back, they smiled at each other, and then rested into the other, talking into the night.

Sirius woke the next morning to James's not so subtle clearing of his throat.

"So…what kind of trouble did you get up to last night, Padfoot?" He said with a wicked glint in his eyes. Sirius gave him a sly grin, and then looked down at the witch currently sleeping snuggled up to his side.

"She saved me," he said quietly, not wanting to wake her. "She pulled me from some dangerous thoughts about the future she told us about. I told her it was all about my going to Azkaban. I didn't want to tell her it was also about what Malfoy did to her. James I have felt things for her from the moment she landed on the field that I haven't for any other girl. Protectiveness, hopelessness, wonder, and overwhelming love! Love, James!" Sirius said, looking up to James.

James just looked amused at his brother. "It had to happen sometime, mate. I think you just needed someone as smart…and as broken, as you were."

Sirius nodded and looked back down at Hermione, brushing a lock of hair from her face behind her ear.

"I'm going down to breakfast. It might be a good idea to wake her soon. Evans'll have an aneurism if she catches you and her in this position." James said, exiting out of the portrait hole.

Bending his head, he kissed her on the side of her head, near her temple and whispered to her.

"Mia, love. You need to wake up now. Come one, sweetheart, it's time to show the world those beautiful eyes." Hermione stirred, stretching and arching her back, giving Sirius a delicious view of her mid section. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, dear heart," he smiled.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. How about you?"

"Better than I have in weeks, thank you." Hermione placed a kiss to his lips, then jumped up and headed towards the girls dorms to change.


	10. Chapter 9

The following weeks passed by as some of the happiest Hermione had ever had, aside from the peaceful periods she had with Ron and Harry. But Hermione couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. Living in wartime, it's hard to not wait for something bad happen. She was right.

It was the final day of exams. Hermione, Lily and the Marauders had all sat down to breakfast as the owls arrived. It took a few minutes, as people's eating slowed as the read. The outcry at what they had read, however, was loud and instantaneous. Hermione was frozen in her seat.

Dark Mark Spotted Over Orphanage

Today, we in the wizarding world observe a horrendous tragedy. Late last night, members from the DMLE were called to an orphanage in eastern London, with reports that Death Eaters had attacked the young ones dwelling there and the sisters that cared for them. When the Aurors assigned to the tip arrived, what they found sickened even the most hardened veterans of the force. No less than 15 children lost their lives as the poor children and the sisters were eviscerated, and hung with their arms and legs bound from the rafters. The Aurors observed the last rights of those lost and insured they all had a proper burial. In a statement, Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, expressed her horror and deep sadness at the event. More on this story on page 4.

Hermione started shaking, but everyone was caught up in their own outrage they didn't notice. She looked up at the head table, and gave the headmaster a look stating that they needed to talk immediately. Understanding her look, he gracefully rose and left the Great Hall. Gaining the attention of her friends, Hermione, Lily, and the Marauders followed.

"Snickers," she said to the gargoyle, and it jumped aside. Climbing the spiral staircase, they found the door being held open by Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, we can't wait any longer," Hermione said as she stormed into the room.

"I understand, Miss. Granger, but I don't understand what you plan on doing about it."

"I told you before I know how to end this war. The problem isn't getting the artifacts; the problem is with destroying them. Professor, do you know how to destroy a Horcrux?" Dumbledore drew in a sharp breath.

"Yes, I do, but how do you know about them, Miss. Granger. That is very dark magic and only the man responsible for discovering them has succeeded in making one."

"As I have told my friends here, Voldemort isn't responsible for creating ONE. He's created FIVE so far sir. And I promise you, if this war continues any longer, he'll have seven before its end. My friends and I were hunting them down and destroying them when the fight broke out and I was sent here."

"Seven!" Dumbledore said, sitting heavily in his chair.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore, I have to warn you, in my timeline, you are poisoned by one of them because you tried to use it to see Ariana." She whispered. Dumbledore stood stock still in his chair.

"You know of Ari," he breathed. After a moment, he shook his head. "But, Miss. Granger, my sister has been dead for decades. How can I see her?"

"He's made a Horcrux out of the resurrection stone," Hermione says quietly. The room is deathly silent. Dumbledore swallows thickly.

"Mia, love, the deathly hallows are nothing more than a story," Sirius tells her. Growing up a pureblood, he was raised on the wizarding bedtime stories.

"I'm afraid, they aren't. Two of them, are in this school, one in this very office," she said looking at her headmaster.

"Two? I only have one, Miss. Granger, and I only obtained it by besting the previous owner-."

"As that is the only way you are able to win its allegiance, but Professor, you gave up your search after you defeated your old friend. If you had continued, you might have noticed a direct descendant of Ignotus Peverell starting school here seven years ago."

Silence reigned again, in the small office. "Who?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione turned to James.

"Why are you lot looking at me?" James asked.

"You're a pureblood, James. Have you really no idea of who we are talking about?" Hermione asked him.

"I know, but what does my however many times great grandfather have to do with the deathly hallows?"

"Ignotus Peverell was the youngest in the story of the three brothers. James, you inherited the third Hallow. The invisibility cloak." James looked like he'd been smacked over the face with a salmon.

"MATE! That is so cool!" Shouted Sirius. Hermione gave Sirius an indulgent smile.

"Professor. I'm very sorry, but I must ask you to destroy the stone as soon as I am able to recover it. I know how much you miss Ariana and how much you blame yourself for what happened to her, but her death is Grindelwald's fault, not yours." Dumbledore looked sad as he listened to Hermione. "Professor, if you try to use the stone, it will end in your death, and it will be slow, and immensely painful!" She pressed.

He nodded. "Very well. I promise that I will not attempt to use the stone." He said this looking directly into her eyes.

"I must ask professor, for the ability to collect the Horcruxes as soon as we finish our NEWT's today. My friends here have agreed to accompany me. I would ask for them too."

"So young to be taking on an undertaking of this magnitude," he said to her.

"With all due respect, headmaster, I have been hearing that since I was eleven. I have never known a life in the wizarding world without war. I am doing this so my friends in the future will live in peace, and get the happiness they so deserve."

"Very well, you have my permission. Please, Miss. Granger, be careful. I don't want to lose my god daughter so soon, do I?" He said with a twinkle.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you so much," she said with sincerity.

"Off with you then. You have a mission to complete. Please, stay in touch, so the order knows where you are."

"Yes, sir." They all said.


	11. Chapter 10

After their last Transfiguration NEWT, the five friends found themselves packed and ready to go. Lily and the boys had rucksacks on their back. Hermione had a small hand bag.

"Mia, my love, I know you said pack light, but I didn't think that light," Sirius joked with her. Hermione smiled.

"Believe it or not, Padfoot, I have more than all four of you combined," she told him, holding out her bag for him to inspect. He opened it, and his jaw dropped.

"How-," he wasn't able to finish his thought.

"It's an undetectable extension charm. I've used it once before when Harry, Ron, and I first went on the run. Harry nearly choked on his own laughter when he saw I had a small library with me. Of coarse he shut up when I told him half of the books I had were nicked from the Black home." She told him.

"You took books from the Black library?! Hermione there's not telling how dangerous those books are!"

"Yes, Sirius, I know. But as Professor McGonagall once pointed out, The Golden Trio seemed to have endless resources of sheer dumb luck."

"The Golden Trio?" James mused.

"You three, even when you had Peter with you, were known as the Marauders. Harry, Ron, and I were the Golden Trio. Mostly because Harry was 'the chosen one'. Ron and I always took the mickey out of him for that title. Point is, when friends gather, seems there will always be a nickname for them."

"Hermione, could you show us that charm? I have to say, there are more things I would like to take, that I had to leave behind." Hermione sighed.

"Alright, but we are also putting lightening charms on them too. Just because you are able to fit more into a small space does not take away from the mass. You will be able to feel the weight otherwise." The others nodded and after another two hours of expanding their packs, lightening them, and packing whatever else the others wanted, they walked out of Hogwarts.

Once in Hogsmead, Hermione made an unauthorized portkey. "All of you need to grab hold of this. This will take us to two of the horcruxes. A diary, and a ring; which is the resurrection stone. I just hope he hasn't given the diary to Lucius yet." They all grabbed a hold of the butterbeer bottle she had used for the portkey and felt a peculiar pull behind their navels. All but Hermione landed in a tangled heap on the ground. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter.

"Oi, don't laugh. Do you know how hard it is to keep your balance while traveling at warp speed?"

"Sorry. I just find it funny that a muggleborn, who had very little experience with portkeys throughout her life, was able to stay standing while the purebloods land flat on their backsides!" She managed to get out between peels of laughter. Sirius growled and charged Hermione, sweeping her up into his arms before she could dodge him. He spun her around three times before planting a kiss hard on lips. When he released her, she tried to take a step back, only to stumble. Sirius's hands went back around her waist to steady her.

"Now who's having a hard time staying on their feet," he baited her, with a wicked glint in his eyes. Hermione let out a heavy breath, and pulled him back into a searing kiss, even hotter than the one before.

"Oi, you two! We're kind of on a mission here," they heard Remus trying to gain their attention. Hermione let Sirius pull back.

"For luck," she breathed. "We're going to need it."

She took his hand and led them into the cabin. "Split up. Remember, we're looking for a ring and a diary. If you find either, do not touch them! If they feel threatened they will defend themselves. When you find them, come and get me, I'll handle them." They nodded their understanding and split up. James, Lily, and Remus taking the downstairs and Sirius and Hermione taking the upper level.

It didn't take long for Hermione to find the diary. After carrying around the locket for the majority of the winter, she was somehow able to feel when one was close. The diary was tucked in a false bottom of a dresser drawer. Taking out her wand, she bound the diary tightly in a conjured cloth and levitated it into her bag. Finding Sirius rifling through a second bedroom on the floor, she gestured to him.

"I found the diary. Let's head downstairs to see if -," but she didn't get to finish because just at that moment.

"Hey, Hermione! We found a ring." Remus called up the stairs.

Hermione chuckled. "Speak of the devil," she mused.

Once again taking Sirius's hand, she led them downstairs, finding the other three in the study off the main entrance. There, tucked in a bundle of rags in one of the utensil drawers, was the ring. Hermione didn't waste any time. Using the rags it was already wrapped in, she levitated it also into her bag.

"Two in one day is a great feat. Why don't we find somewhere to spend the night? Remus, you need to start taking your potion tonight. The full moon is in a week and you need to keep your head on this hunt." She reminded the werewolf. He nodded his understanding with a grimace.

"I hate the taste of it, but I'm not going to complain. I don't feel so tired in the morning when I take it; like Moony has been tamed." He smiled. Hermione couldn't help but walk up to Remus and embrace him. He really had gotten a bad lot in life.


	12. Chapter 11

The five friends had found their way back to the Leaky Cauldron for the night, with James and Lily sharing a room, Sirius and Hermione sharing, and Remus going stag for the night. Tucked safely in their room, Hermione and Sirius laid stretched out on the bed, enjoying the comfort of the other's arms. Hermione really couldn't stop her mind from wondering back to the Sirius of her own time. The Sirius she remembered had piercing eyes that were the blue the sky gets in the minutes before dark. She remembered now, how his gaze would soften the slightest bit when she caught his stare. How he would offer a particular book in his library when she was particularly curious about a bit of dark magic, but limit her to the books that wouldn't hurt her or offer too much information.

Then she remembered his death in the Department of Mysteries. How her heart broke. She thought at the time that it was for Harry, and the last link to his family that he lost. Now she knew it was because she truly cared for him. How else was it so easy for her to fall for him in this timeline, if she hadn't already had some sort of romantic notion towards him to begin with? Her musings gave way to dreams about that night, and though she wasn't there to witness it, she kept dreaming about Bellatrix sending that curse at him. How he would attempt to block it, but was unsuccessful. How the veil would claim him. She dreamt that she was calling out to Sirius but he wouldn't… no couldn't… answer. She kept calling him, kept screaming his name.

"SIRIUS!" she called, screaming herself awake.

"Mia!" she heard him say. Her eyes darted to his face, where she saw worry in those beautiful eyes. "Thank god! I couldn't wake you up! I tried but you didn't seem to hear me. What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

Instead of answering, she launched herself at him, holding him in a crushing embrace. He grunted at the sudden contact, knocking the breath out of him.

"Dear heart, what is it? What did you dream about?" He asked her again.

"I called…I called and I called, but you couldn't answer. You were already dead and slipping beyond the veil. You smiled like she hadn't really gotten you, but you were already dead!" she sobbed hysterically. Sirius returned her embrace firmly.

"Hey…" he breathed, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, my love. Right here. You can feel me holding you, right? Touching you?" Hermione nodded.

"Alright, then. I'm not letting go, you hear? We're going to be alright. That's what this whole mission we're on is about, yeah?" Again she nodded and her cries lessened to the occasional whimper. Sirius pulled back to see that she was indeed calming, and pressed a light, comforting kiss on her lips. Just as he was pulling back, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. He hesitated as her tongue brushed across his lips, begging for entry. He obliged her and moaned at the taste of her, cupping her face in one of his hands while the other started rubbing a trail of fire up and down her back. Her hands went immediately to the waist of his pants when she felt heat pool between her legs, and it was in that moment that Sirius remembered himself.

"Wait!" he said, but Hermione continued kissing him fiercely. "Mia, wait…wait," just managing to push her away.

"Sirius, what is it," she asked.

"Mia, we can't do this. You just woke up screaming from a nightmare. Your emotions are in overdrive. I don't think now is a good time to-," but she cut him off.

"Sirius, I know my own mind," she told him gently. "I'm ready for this." Sirius continued to search her face for anything that might indicate otherwise.

"If it gets too much, you have to tell me," he said emphatically. "I will stop at any time if you don't want this."

In answer, she leaned forward and kissed him again, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Sirius moaned and pulled her to him, pressing his rapidly hardening length against her thigh. His hands journeyed under her shirt, peeling it off her as he grazed her nipples. Hermione moaned in pleasure when his kisses moved from her lips, down her long neck, to her lace covered breasts, kissing just above her bra. With skilled fingers, Sirius's hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra, slowly pulling it off her to reveal her porcelain skin with rose-colored tips. He stared in awe. Feeling self conscious about her scars, she went to cover herself, but before she could lift her arms even halfway, he took hold of her wrists to keep them down.

"Don't even think about it, Mia. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," he whispers, then captures her lips again. His hands moved from her wrist, one moving a little farther down and twining his fingers with hers, the other, moving up to tweak her perfect nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Hermione gasped in pleasure, arching her back, and pushing her chest closer to Sirius.

Sirius's kisses traveled from her lips to her ear where he took the shell between his teeth, nipping lightly.

"I want you hear you, Mia. I want you to tell me what you want. I want to hear you screaming as I watch you fall apart because I gave you pleasure. Do you hear me, Mia? What is it you want," he asked. Hermione couldn't believe how much what he was saying to her had heightened her arousal. Sirius tweaked her nipple again, and she gave a loud groan in pleasure. "What do you want, Mia!"

"Ugh…y-you Sirius! I want you!" Sirius dove at her, claiming her in a searing kiss. His hands found their way slowly to the waist of her pants, just managing to unbutton them before she pulled back. Sirius looked at her in confusion. She had wanted this, didn't she?

His fears were unfounded as she roughly pulled off his shirt and went for his pants. He so wanted to go slow, to make this memorable for her, but she seemed to want something else entirely. Sirius shook his head slightly. He would take his cues from her. If this is what she wanted, this is how she will have it. They both ripped the pants off of the other and Hermione straddled Sirius. Leaning down to kiss him, she raised herself, and then lowered slowly onto his pulsing cock.

They both moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being one with the other. It felt so right. Hermione couldn't believe how full she felt. She never thought that she would be ready for this. She thought that she was broken beyond repair after what Lucius did to her. But slowly, over time, Sirius had healed her. He had mended her broken heart. No, he not only mended it, he had made it like new. Now, she was giving him her heart.

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she raised herself again so that only the tip was still in, then she lowered again. The sensations were unlike anything Sirius had felt. He moaned as Hermione repeated her actions again and again. It was becoming hard to keep ahold of himself. He wanted to make sure she came first. He told her he wanted to see her shatter, and he would. Her actions became faster and more erratic. He could feel her walls quivering.

"That's my girl," he half grunted, trailing his fingers in a feather light touch up and down her sides. "Come for me, my Mia. Let go." And that did it. The combination of Sirius's voice, seeping into her like a warmed blanket, and his hands as they moved so lightly, caused her to shudder violently as her orgasm racked through her body.

"SSSIIIIRRRRRIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSS!" she screamed. Her canal squeezing him like a vise as he thrust once, twice, a third time before he spilled into her, calling her name, his eyes rolling back into his head, as they continued to ride out their orgasms. Sirius looked up at the remarkable creature still sitting impaled on his half spent cock, to see that she had her forehead pressed to his, her hand still braced on his shoulders. One look at her, and he was already good for round two. He shook his head to clear it and leaned forward to kiss her. Hermione smiled and moaned into the kiss, then rolled to the side, snuggling into Sirius, as they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione woke slowly, feeling her body pressed firmly against another. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see the still slumbering face of Sirius Black. Smiling, she trailed her hand up his chest to cup his face. Halfway up his chest however, Sirius's hand came up and grasped hers.

"Mmm…that tickles," he whispers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Did you sleep ok?"

"Best I ever had," he tells her, placing a kiss on her slightly swollen lips. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but deliciously sated," she told him with a wicked little smile. Sirius caught the look in her eye, then leaned down and kissed along her jaw, to whisper in her ear, "I think I've created a monster." Hermione reached down and lightly ran a finger across his hardened penis.

"No, I think I have," she retorted. Sirius rolled them over as he hovered above her.

"I think you may be right," he said, capturing her lips as he entered her. Hermione gave a small shout at the intrusion, bucking her hips up to meet his. Their pace quickened as the need to become one intensified. Sirius took one of Hermione's legs and brought it to rest on his shoulder. With the new angle, Sirius was able to reach a place in her Hermione wasn't even fully aware was there until now.

"AH! Oh, gods! Sirius!" Sirius pounded into her with renewed vigor, wanting again to see her come apart at his hands, but the witch was so tight around him, he was quickly losing control. It was all he could do to will himself not to come.

"Mia…my darling Mia…" he breathed out, his voice sounding ragged, his movements slowing just enough to draw this out for her. Moments later, he could feel her tighten around him as her climax came. Knowing now that his witch was satisfied, Sirius once again picked up the pace. Hermione's breath coming out as short almost pained grunts.

"So close. Gods, I'm so close," he said through clenched teeth. Sirius felt Hermione tighten again around him once more, screaming his name, and at the delicious sensation, he too let go, her name spilling from his lips. As their breathing returned to normal, Sirius lowered Hermione's leg from his shoulder, and rolled to the side, facing her, so he could see the witch who had stolen his heart. He cupped her face and placed one last lingering kiss on her lips. He chuckled.

"Good morning indeed."

"Don't cheapen the moment," she said amused, playfully swatting him on the arm. His chuckle became a light laugh. "As you say, my love." They took a few moments just to revel in the other's presence.

"We best get up. It wouldn't do to stay in bed when we have a mission to complete," she said, sliding from the bed. Sirius groaned.

"I was quite happy with our arrangement," he said. It was Hermione's turn to laugh now.

"UP!" she demanded, then disappeared into the bathroom. Sirius slowly rolled out of bed to enjoy the last vestiges of warmth it provided. He heard the shower in the bathroom kick on and decided he too needed to clean up. What better way than to do it with your witch? It took the water going cold for them to finish, and with magically heated water, that is saying something.

Finally making it, downstairs to join the other's for brunch, their friends blushed slightly and kept their heads down, unable to look the couple in the eye.

"Alright, spit it out. What's wrong?" Sirius demanded after ten minutes of trying to pull James into a conversation.

"Two words mate, Silencing Charms!" James told him. Hermione blushed furiously at the others having heard her night time activities with Sirius. Sirius too seemed to flush slightly at what James said.

"Right, sorry," he mumbled. "So, Mia, what are we doing today?" he asked her.

"I thought it would be wise to take the two horcruxes we have to Professor Dumbledore. I want to watch him destroy the ring to make sure he doesn't try to use it. Also, carrying around dark objects for a long period of time can have adverse effects and I don't need my soul tainted by this stuff any further. Merlin only knows what it would do to you lot."

"What do you mean," Lily asked. Hermione sighed.

"Harry and I had to carry the locket around for months before we found a way to destroy it, and even when Ron was able to, it fought back. But carrying it around all that time, the black magic in it seeped into our souls. I can feel when we are near a horcrux now." Her friends started at this revelation.

"You and Harry were ok in the end, though, right? I mean, so long as you weren't around dark stuff like that…"

"Yes, we were fine. Harry got the worst of it though, being a horcrux himself, he was more susceptible to whatever the locket had done to us, but he still stayed true to the light."

"What do you mean Harry was a horcrux?! Voldemort put a piece of his soul into my son!" James demanded. Lily tried to calm him.

"Not intentionally. That night on Halloween, after you and Lily sacrificed yourselves for Harry, it woke very old magic. The killing curse had rebounded, remember. Well, it was Lily's love for Harry that caused the curse to rebound, but at that point, Voldemort's soul was so unstable, that a part of it latched onto the only living soul in the room, Harry. It was through this link that he was able to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries in our fifth year, and the reason he could understand Parseltongue," she told them.

"AND HE KNOWS PARSELTONGUE?! Jesus, what did this mad man do to my family?"

"What he does best, James. He obliterated it." James flinched at the coldness of her tone. "Just because he was a horcrux and could talk to snakes does not make him any less of a great man. He was my brother in all but blood and I will not have you talk as if he were on the same level as Voldemort."

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. Believe me. I just wish he didn't have to go through all that he did." Hermione's demeanor softened once more.

"We were all too young for everything that happened, but happen it did. Everyone lost someone along the way. Harry lost his parents and god father, Ron lost a brother, and I as good as lost my own parents," she whispered.

"As good as?" Sirius asked.

"To protect them, I erased any memory they had of me, and sent them to live in Australia." No one said anything. "Memory charms are highly frowned upon to those who don't have the proper training, but in the second Blood War, lines between right and wrong blurred significantly." She shook herself out of her musings and stood up.

"Let's get these horcruxes to Dumbledore. We have no time to waste."


	14. Chapter 13

Sending an owl to Dumbledore, he agreed to meet them in the Shrieking Shack. Seeing Dumbledore there was light a ray of hope for Hermione. It had only been a day, but looking for and finding the two horcruxes had been even more rattling to Hermione's mental state than she had been willing to admit. She felt the loneliness in her soul and the ache in her heart from all that time on the road with Harry and Ron creep its way back into her mind. Unbeknownst to her, Sirius and the others had noticed a change in her demeanor. She was noticeably more precise in her movements, and her eyes would wander over every inch of their surroundings looking for threats. They found the headmaster in the upstairs bedroom where she had first met Sirius in her timeline. She started a little, a tear escaping before she could reign in her emotions. Again, Sirius saw more than she thought.

"Mia, what is it?" He asked.

"Later," she mumbled, then followed went up to Dumbledore and took out the two horcruxes. She didn't bother summoning them; that never worked, so she reached into her bag and pulled them out, still wrapped tightly in their respective cloths.

"Professor this is the ring," she said, holding out the smaller of the two." Her professor just stared at it for a moment, then gingerly took it from her, and unwrapped it, but still kept the cloth between it and his hand, not daring to touch it with his bare hand after the warning about it poisoning him from Hermione.

"So, Miss. Granger, do you know what can destroy a horcrux?" Professor Dumbledore asked after a brief pause, the twinkle back in his eye.

"There is only one way currently available, and only you can do it as none of us were trained to control it. Fiend Fyre."

"Correct!" The headmaster praised her. I am curious though. As far as I know, Fiend Fyre is the only way to kill a horcrux; did you find another on your travels?"

"Yes sir. In my second year, a Basilisk currently residing in the Chamber of Secrets had petrified me. Harry being a Parselmouth, opened the chamber after Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley child was pulled in by the diary. While in there, Harry fought and killed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, but only after being bitten. Fawkes came to Harry, because of Harry's unfailing loyalty to you, and healed him with his tears, and Harry used the fang he pulled out when killing the beast to stab the diary, as Basilisk venom itself only has one known cure, phoenix tears." Dumbledore looked momentarily taken aback. The other five looked completely gob smacked.

"You only told us that they fought You-Know-Who in your second year, you didn't say anything about a Basilisk," James said.

"It had been a long day, but I gave you the highlights. Harry stabbed the diary, and the part of Voldemort's soul that was fighting back, through the diary and Ginny, died screaming. Later, we used the sword of Gryffindor. Being goblin made, it takes in only that which makes it stronger. The sword was smuggled to up in '97, and it became quite a tool. Professor, I think you should dispense with the horcruxes now. They know they are in danger and will act accordingly if you don't hurry," she said, as an ice cold shudder ran through her frame.

Dumbledore drew his wand, and allowing just a hint of his magic to be channeled through his wand, created the thinnest tendril of fire from it, engulfing the two objects. As soon as the fire touched them, the ring glowed and the diary opened, both emitting black smoke. The malevolence turned to Hermione, and began showing her images. Ghost like projections of Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, all of her friends dead as they fought Death Eaters. Then they shifted to the day she was sent to this time. Replaying what Lucius Malfoy did to her over and over, until finally, the Fiend Fyre took hold, and turned the diary to ash, and the ring split down the middle.

Hermione was shaking from her sobs, not able to feel Sirius holding her, trying to comfort her. Sirius's heart broke for her. They had made it so far, and Mia was doing so well, now this. Sirius's grip on Hermione doubled, letting her know that he was here. Soon all of the other's came over and did the same, showing their support for their sister, and protector. For that is what she was. Saving them from Peter's deceit and Remus from most of the pain he would receive during the nights of his transformations. Slowly, her sobs lessened.

"You did very well Miss. Granger," he smiled at her kindly. After another little while, Dumbledore came over and placed the stone into Hermione's hand. "For I dare not take it. You must hide it, Miss. Granger. Having all three of these within reach of me, though I have seen the errors of my youth, I'm afraid I would most likely slip back into my old ways in a desire to use them for good. I have made peace with myself and my sister, and that is the greatest gift you could have ever given me. Thank you, Hermione." And for the second time, Dumbledore took her into his arms. Hermione was quickly beginning to think of him as her grandfather, and that comfort meant more than almost anything.

"Now, might I suggest a trip to Honeydukes? And then to the Three Broomsticks? My treat," the old headmaster said. All five of his former students nodded, glad for the distraction.

At Honeydukes, Dumbledore went right to the counter; picking up an order ha had already placed some days before. Hermione and the others slowly perused the shelves, their moods greatly improving over the early afternoon hours. Remus got enough chocolate frogs to last any normal person a month. They'll be gone within the week. Sirius and James got a bit of everything, but it was still enough to weigh down their pockets, taking full advantage of Dumbledore's offer. Hermione and Lily were a little more conservative, choosing only one or two items they would eat before the day was out.

Leaving Honeydukes, the party went to the Three Broomsticks, where Dumbledore ordered them all a round of butterbeer, whispering further instructions to Madam Rosemerta. When their order came, Hermione looked at the headmaster both with curiosity and wonder. She was moved almost to tears because he had Madam Rosemerta put nutmeg on both his and hers. It was just how she liked it. The old man smiled and nodded at Hermione, taking a drink from his own mug.

"It's an old habit of mine, and I thought you might enjoy it," he told her kindly.

"It's perfect, Professor. It's how I ordered it when I was with Harry and Ron," she told him quietly, then set about drinking hers.

"I have two questions. One for you, Miss. Granger, and one for all of you. Miss. Granger, my main concern with us destroying the horcruxes is that Voldemort," Lily and the boys flinched. They were used to Hermione saying it, but to hear another do so sent chills down their spine. "That Voldemort would feel the loss of the bits of his soul we destroyed and redouble his efforts to not die."

"I don't think we need to worry about that until the last two horcruxes or so, Professor. The only reason he became suspicious in my timeline beforehand, is because Harry, Ron, and I broke into Gringotts and stole one of his horcruxes from the Lestrange vault. When I destroyed it with a Basilisk's fang, Harry said he felt it, and it was one of the last we destroyed. He was not even aware of Slytherin's locket being stolen by Regulus before he was killed in my own timeline. I suggest we destroy the locket, cup, and diadem at the same time."

"He turned three of the four founder's priceless artifacts into horcruxes?!" Dumbledore asked, aghast.

"But the diadem of Ravenclaw is lost." Lily said.

"And the cup and locket went missing after the death of their rightful owner, Hepsibah Smith, descendant of Hufflepuff." Dumbledore said.

"Wait? My brother, Regulus?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded.

"He may have been his mother's son, but when he saw that Voldemort would go to any lengths to achieve what he wanted, he defected as a Death Eater, and went after the Locket, our next target, with Kreacher. Kreacher escaped with the Locket, but Regulus was killed by the Inferi guarding it." Sirius paled.

"And I thought he was a coward…" he whispered.

"We, none of us, know what we are capable of until we are put to the test. I know what kind of people I hang out with. Lily and James gave their lives for their only son, Remus and you died defending me and my friends to make sure that sacrifice wasn't in vain. You are all so very important to me," she ended in a whisper. She took a moment to collect herself before continuing.

"Yes, he did make horcruxes out of Hogwarts artifacts. The only reason he didn't with Gryffindor's sword is because he couldn't get to it. Only a true Gryffindor can pull it from where it's hidden, and he is a diehard Slytherin. I know where all three of them are. We are going after the Locket next. It will be the most dangerous. Hufflepuff's cup will take us out of the country, and the diadem, is the in the safest place in the world for anything to be." Dumbledore gave a start.

"It's in Hogwarts…"he breathed.

"Yes. It was the second horcrux he made, and he snuck it into Hogwarts when he applied for the DADA position. I'll ask you to come with us to retrieve it. We can also destroy it and the others in the shack again. I'm afraid the power of three may destroy the surrounding area wherever we are. Then we can end this war. This time of year, he is at his paternal family home."

"Very well. I suggest you all rest and recover yourselves before you go hunting again. My second question is; do you all have a place to stay, permanently?" They all shook their head.

"Then I would like to offer you a cottage in Godric's Hollow. It's a quaint little place with a fenced yard and two stories." Hermione froze.

"Professor, is it this cottage?" she asked pointing to her head. Dumbledore did not like using Legilimency, but he was curious. He looked and saw the very cottage he had been speaking of in ruins.

"Yes, it is. What happened to it?" he asked sadly.

"That memory was from Christmas, 1997. Harry and I went to Godric's Hollow to search for the sword, and to speak to Bathilda Bagshot. That is the cottage James, Lily, and Harry lived in when they went into hiding. That was the way it looked after Harry defeated him when he was a year old." She told him. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"Would you mind living there? I have another property if you are interested."

"No, I was just taken by surprise. I don't think we'll be in any immediate danger," she told him.

"Then here is the key. It will activate as a portkey when all of you touch it, and take you there. I wish you all well, and I hope to see you as soon after you collected the horcruxes. At the rate you are going, I wouldn't be surprised if you had them all by tomorrow," He smiled.

"It'll take more than a day," she answered.

He just smiled and they all went their separate ways.

The five friends landed hard in Godric's Hollow. Not speaking, Hermione waited for the other's to right themselves before walking with purpose towards Harry's babyhood home. The others immediately went inside, Hermione however, stayed outside by the gate. She remembered last Christmas, when she and Harry came here. Remembered fighting Nagini and apparating away with an injured Harry. She shuddered at the memory and entered the cottage before the others would notice her absence, albeit slowly. She didn't make it any farther than the kitchen entrance. Again she just stood there, only now, Sirius noticed.

"Mia?" Hermione turned to look at him, with a haunted look. "Mia, what was the memory you showed Professor Dumbledore," he asked. Hermione hadn't been as collected as she normally was. Not since Dumbledore mentioned to cottage.

"It was here. On October 31, 1981, Voldemort discovers where the Potter family is residing through their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, and hunts them down personally…" With the haunted look still in her eyes, she slowly walks to the front entrance, just at the bottom of the stairs.

"James Potter dies here, defending the route to his wife and son." Hermione then ascends the stairs and enters the last room on the right at the end of the hall. "Lily dies in front of Harry's crib, protecting her only son, and awakening an age old magic, that made it possible for Voldemort's downfall. When at last he turned his wand on Harry, the magic protected him, defeating Voldemort. Harry Potter becomes the only person in history to live through the killing curse." Then she breaks down, the haunted look replaced by loss and sadness. Sirius catches her before she is able to hit the floor.

"What was the magic," Lily asked. "What did I wake that was so powerful it destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Hermione hadn't even heard James and Lily enter Harry's future nursery. She looked up at Sirius, took his hand, and squeezed it gently, then looked to Lily.

"Love. You committed an act of pure love in sacrificing yourself for Harry, Lily. It was the one thing Voldemort did not and could not understand. He was conceived while his father was under the influence of false love. A love potion." James wrapped his arms around Lily from behind, kissing her temple.

"It's been a very long day. Why don't we head to bed? I'll tell all of you the next step tomorrow when we've put away the drama of today." Everyone nodded and separated into different rooms. Lily and James staying in the room they were all in, Remus taking one across the hall, and Sirius and Hermione taking one on the lower level. As they settled under the covers for the night, Sirius pressed a chaste kiss to Hermione's forehead and whispered, "I love you, Mia." Hermione managed a weak, "Love you, too," before the blackness took her.

Morning came and went, but no one seemed to be in a hurry to get out of bed. Remus was the first to wake. Looking at Lily's and James's room, he gave a soft smile. He knew that his friend would get the girl in the end. His thoughts then turned to Hermione and Sirius. That was one pairing he wouldn't have really pegged, however. He was happy for them, yes, but he never thought Padfoot one to settle down. Remus decided to head to the kitchen and start breakfast, his wolfish hunger aside, James and Sirius ate enough for a small carnival on their own. He ran through everything he would use, wondering if the kitchen was stocked. Remus looked in the fridge, and shook his head. He knew better than to doubt Dumbledore's constant readiness.

The others woke to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to Sirius. Seeing he was awake, she smiled, and kissed his lips long and languidly, before rolling out of bed and getting ready to go out to breakfast.

"Good morning, Moony," she smiled as she entered the kitchen. Remus looked at her and smiled.

"Thought I ought to cook something for when everyone woke up. There's coffee if you want it," he told her.

"You are a god send, my friend. I just may have to leave Sirius for you," she joked.

"No thanks, love. You're amazing and all, but I value my friends above all else."

"Besides, he isn't as good looking as me, love," Sirius laughed, coming into the kitchen with James and Lily in toe. Everyone sat down at the table as Remus served the breakfast he had made.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione said. He smiled at her and gave a nod. The others echoed her thanks before tucking in. After everyone was done, Hermione's demeanor changed to a melancholy air.

"Guys, this next horcrux…" she trailed off. She didn't know exactly how to phrase this without making either her or them panic. "This next horcrux is heavily guarded. Not only by Inferi, but a potion." She let what she had already told them sink in.

"Inferi," Lily asked.

"It's a form of necromancy. Inferi are dead bodies animated to move to serve their master's purpose," she explains. "It was the Inferi that killed Regulus in my timeline. The potion…" Hermione took a deep breath. "I can only take one other person with me to retrieve this horcrux, and Sirius, I'm afraid it cannot be you," she finished. Sirius stood up in indignation.

"Why not?! Mia?" he shouted.

"Because you will be a distraction. With you there, there is very little chance for both of us arriving back safely," she told him calmly. He deflated a little, but only enough for him to stop yelling.

"Then I want James there," he gritted through his teeth. Hermione leveled him with a steady gaze.

"No. Remus will be coming with me. He has faster reflexes than both of you, if something was to go wrong, and he has enough sense not to go charging head first into something without a plan." Sirius looked livid at this last statement, but acquiesced and sat down heavily into his chair without further argument.

"We're leaving after lunch. Eat light, but things high in energy. Pack light. If all goes well, we'll be back before midnight." Remus nodded a sad look on his face. Hermione let out a heavy sigh before rising and leaving, headed to the room she and Sirius shared the night before. Sirius followed behind her. Once the door was closed, he didn't say anything. He just picked her up and all but threw her down onto the bed. He hovered above her for a few moments.

"You will come back to me," he affirmed. To himself or to her, she did not know.

Then he kissed her, hard and passionately. This kiss was possessive, and domineering. Once it became clear they had to breathe sometime this century, Sirius released her lips and leaned his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. He then pulled into a tight embrace on the bed, and they both stayed in each other's embrace, relishing in the feel of the other.

Lunch came too quickly for Sirius's liking. Once he conceded to the fact he had to let her go to on her mission with Remus, they both headed into the kitchen. Hermione had a light lunch of fruit, nuts, bread, and cheese. She did say light, but Sirius didn't think that light. Remus just opted for a couple of sandwiches and a cola. Finishing their lunch, all four rose and said their goodbyes at the door, Hermione clutching a shoulder bag. Sirius pulled her into one more very tight hug, not wanting to let her go.

"You come back to me, Mia, understand? I can't even think about you not being here," he said into her mass of curly hair. She gave him a firm squeeze before she pulled back, and kissed him just as possessively as he did her earlier that morning. Then, without looking back, grabbed Remus's hand, and disapparated them to the cliff caves where Voldemort housed the horcrux he made from Slytherin's locket.


	15. Chapter 14

Remus shivered as he entered the cave. It wasn't cold, as it was the middle of summer, but he could feel the dark magic emanating from it. This place was saturated, but once they made it into the cave, Remus could see that it was shallow, and led no where.

"Hermione, it's just an empty cave" he said.

"No, Moony," she whispered, "it is an entrance."

"Okay," he replied, dragging out the word. "How do we make the entrance appear?"

Hermione drew a knife from her bag, and drew it with purpose across her palm. "With a sacrifice," Remus exclaimed in surprise and revulsion as he watched her cut herself and moved forward to help. Hermione shook her head at her friend, and walked over to the back wall.

"These tests are meant to weaken us, Remus. Don't be afraid, though. If all goes according to plan, and if you do exactly as I say, we will both make it home alive and in one piece." Remus nodded and stood beside her. He didn't like this situation, and feared for his friend. He watched calmly as she dragged her injured palm across the cave wall. As the back of the cave opened, Remus could see a great cavern with a lake in it. It was near pitch dark but for the small light emanating from Hermione's wand.

"Don't touch the water," she warned him. "The Inferi lie just beneath the surface, waiting for the enchantment to break."

Hermione went to the water's edge and, holding out her hand, let her magic skim the water, letting the cavern know a magical being was present. As the cavern accepted her magical signature, a chain shot out of the water, and she caught it.

"Help me pull the boat to shore," she told Remus behind her as she pulled the chain. He took hold of it behind her and gave a heave. Five minutes of pulling on the chain and she and Remus could see a boat drifting towards them at a steady pace. "Keep pulling, Remus." It took a few more minutes, but they were both able to eventually able to get the boat to shore. They carefully climbed in, making sure not to touch the water. Hermione tapped the side of the boat to get it moving, and they both settled in for the ride to the island in the middle of the lake.

"Remus, now that we are past the point of no return, I have to admit to something," Hermione said to her friend.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I had an ulterior motive in choosing you to come with me. On the island in the middle of this lake, there is a stand with some potion in it. The locket is at the bottom in the basin the potion is in, but the only way to empty the basin-" she trailed, but Remus got the gist of what she was saying.

"You have to drink the potion." Hermione nodded.

"It's the potion. I chose you, and only you, because you are too heavy for me to carry back and the potion needs to be force fed to the person drinking it."

"Hermione, what kind of potion is this?!" Remus's voice came out winded and surprised.

"…It's called the Drink of Despair. It's emerald in color, and induces fear, delirium, intense stomach pain, and once its drunk, extreme thirst. Rather clever of him since the only water in the vicinity is the lake, and if you touch the water of the lake, it wakes the inferi. This is why you need two people…" She took a moment to let this information sink in.

"Remus, you must do this! It will not harm me in the long run, but no matter what I say in the moment, even if I beg you to kill me, you have to promise me to keep pouring that vile potion down my throat. Please promise me you will do this," she said passionately.

"Hermione, I-…"

"Please! You are my last and final hope in this!" He nodded.

"Alright…" he conceded as the boat hit landfall.

"Thank you," she said, carefully climbing out. Remus followed, and they both made their way to the top of the island. Remus peered down into the basin. Hermione had been right; it was a deep emerald color. He pulled his wand and tried to siphon it off, but the basin just refilled.

"Remember, even if I beg for death, you must continue to feed me the potion."

"I promise, 'Mione," he whispers. She conjures a simple, crystal goblet and scooped some of the potion into it, as she was raising it to her lips; she stopped and turned to Remus.

"Before I forget, there are two bottles of water in my shoulder bag. Remember, do not disturb the water." Remus nodded again. Hermione saluted him with her drink. "To changing the future," she said, and downed it all in one go. As the last drop touched her lips, she stumbled backwards, falling onto her backside with a whimper. Visions of Harry and Ron being held back by Dolohov and Mulciber cloud her mind. Scenes of the last battle rapidly follow, only everyone is dead: Bellatrix had managed to catch Remus and Tonks with the killing curse; Percy being crushed by a bit of falling wall; Fred and George being overrun by Aragog's descendants; Voldemort killing Harry; Lucius Malfoy taking her by force, while helplessly bound to the quidditch pitch.

Remus, true to his word, continued to feed Hermione the potion. His heart broke and tears fell from his eyes, as she did indeed start begging. First for the fighting to stop, then for him to kill her so she could join her friends in death. Finally, blessed relief filled him as he scrapped the bottom of the basin, scooping up the last of the potion that was there before he could take the locket.

"Please…please…no more. I can't do this anymore….kill me! Please! I'm tired…so tired…been fighting too long…please…please…" she begged.

"Just one more, Hermione. This is the last one. I promise, this is the last," he coaxed. She didn't fight him and drank greedily.

"We did it, Hermione! We've got the horcrux," he beamed, as he quickly grabbed it before the basin refilled with the horrid green potion. Hermione however didn't hear him as her stomach clenched, and she felt her mouth and throat dry out.

"Water. I need water." Her vision still clouded with the last of her horrifying visions. She felt his hand under her chin and a bottle being pressed to her lips. She drank, ravenously, finishing one, then the other bottle in minutes. Remus gently lifted her to a standing position, holding most of her weight, and took her to the boat. The journey out of the cave was less tense than the journey in. Once Hermione felt fresh air hit her face, her vision turned black as she lost consciousness.

Remus, frantic that she had blacked out, took hold of her tightly, and apparated them back to Godric's Hollow.

"Help! Sirius, help!" He yelled at the house as soon as he landed in the yard. Sirius, James, and Lily all ran out of the house, Sirius in the lead.

"Remus, what the hell happened to her?" His voice was panicked. "Is she ok? Will she wake up?" Remus didn't answer, as he didn't know. He shook his head.

"I don't know. We need to call Dumbledore here. He won't like that we decided to continue the hunt without resting, but he is the only one who will know what to do. He'll know the antidote to the potion she took." Sirius took her into his arms into a bridal carry, and walked her into the house and to their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he brushed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"You said you'd come back to me. I meant all of you, Mia, not just your body. Come back! Come back to me, my love."


	16. Chapter 15

Dumbledore ran, as much as an elderly man could, into the house. The twinkle in his eyes extinguished from the moment Mr. Lupin had floo'd him about his and Hermione's adventures to get the third horcrux. Oh, why did they not wait longer? Why didn't they regain their faculties? Seeing young Miss. Granger lying so still and pale on the bed, was nearly enough for him to lose all of the hope he had for their world. For the first time in decades, his spirit faltered.

"Mr. Lupin, I need you to tell me everything you remember that would cause her current state," he said quietly, turning to the young man. Remus shifted uncomfortable.

"On the island, there was a potion that HAD to be drunk. I tried siphoning it off, but the basin just refilled. It was a startling emerald green color. She called it the Drink of Despair." Dumbledore paled significantly, and nodded.

"I have heard of it. When he was at Hogwarts, Voldemort did a term paper on theoretical potions. He created this one as part of his theory. I never thought, when I read the paper when the potions master at the time showed concern that he would actually make it."

"Can you fix it, Headmaster? Will she be ok?" Sirius asked frantically. He was sitting on the other side of the bed from Dumbledore, holding Hermione's had gently. Dumbledore smiled gently at the young man.

"There is nothing to fix. This is just her mind protecting itself. There was nothing overtly dangerous about the potion, but it is in the human condition for us to avoid anything that would harm us physically and especially mentally. Do you know what she was seeing in her deliriums?" He asked Remus.

"No…after the first drink, she crumpled to the ground. She made me promise to keep her drinking, even when she begged for me to kill her. She said she was so tired, and didn't want to fight anymore," he told the professor, his voice breaking on the last two words. Sirius, James, and Lily's reactions ranged from shock and horror, to pain and anger. Sirius gave a whimper, and bowed his head to their clasped hands.

"She will be alright, Mr. Black. She just needs her rest," he said to the heartbroken young man. Sirius nodded, but didn't lift his head. Sirius heard the others exit the room quietly, and then looked up at his love, lying so pale and quietly in the bed. He got up, and stretched out along side her.

"You promised," he whispered. "Come back." He couldn't take it. Sirius cried as his heart broke for his love. Sirius stayed with Hermione half the night before his worry and exhaustion caught up with him, and he fell into a restless, fitful sleeps. He awoke to the softest touch pushing hair back from his face. He sat bolt up right and looked directly at Hermione.

"Mia! You're awake!" He breathed as relief flooded his veins.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Sirius," she said softly.

"That was beyond worry, Mia. I was frantic that you'd never wake up. Not even Dumbledore could help. What the hell were you thinking, drinking that potion?" Hermione looked down to her lap.

"It was the only way I could save you all that pain. Also, Remus is much too heavy for me to carry back here," she mused, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mia! Please, don't put yourself into those kinds of positions again. I can't stand the pain of not being able to help you. You are the most important person in my life, and losing you would tear my soul right out of me!" He said strongly.

"I can not promise that, Sirius. This is war, and I am a soldier. I will fight. I have been fighting since I was 11, and I will not stop now," she said, taking his hand. "I will however, promise to always find my way back to you. Whether I am cursed with an unforgivable, or hexed into a coma, I will fight to come back. I will not go down without giving all I have to get back to you," she affirmed. Sirius didn't give any acknowledgment to her promise. He only looked at her with fear and concern that she would disappear.

"Your commitment to our cause it admirable, Miss. Granger, however, you must take some time to take care of yourself as well," Professor Dumbledore said from the doorway. Neither of them even heard him come in. Hermione shook her head furiously.

"The sooner we find all of his horcruxes and destroy them, the higher the chance you can call him out and defeat him before he can create another. Maybe even before he realizes we've destroyed them. There's only one more to get, and the last we can get once we get to Hogwarts as soon as we arrive back in England!" She tried to stand in her passion, only to fall back onto the bed. It was Dumbledore's turn to shake his head.

"Thankfully, Miss. Granger, this potion only weakens one's magical stores for some time. You have no choice but to stay in the country for at least two months."

"But Professor!"

"No disputes, Miss. Granger. I feel confident, with the removal of Mr. Pettigrew from the group, the five of you are quite safe for the moment. Voldemort has no idea his horcruxes are being taken, let alone by young adults fresh out of school. And to make sure that you abide by my request, I am putting wards on this property that will inhibit any of you from leaving for the allotted time. I will send some house elves from Hogwarts to help with meals and any other needs, but all of you need to rest. Especially you Miss. Granger. Find something to occupy your time, just no activities that'll strain your constitution. I know yours is ironclad but not infallible." His voice brooked no room for argument, and she knew it. She nodded in assent, and gripped Sirius's hand harder.

"Now then, I must return to the school. I'm expecting a call from the Minister, and it would not do to keep her waiting," he said, turning to leave.

"Thank you, Professor," Sirius said.

"You are welcome, Mr. Black." Then he was gone, leaving his two former students alone once more.

The silence dragged on for a good few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Sirius spoke.

"So, what do you want to do, now that we have to stay put?" Hermione thought for a moment before the solution presented itself.

"Would you be willing to tutor me in becoming and Animagi?" Sirius looked up at her in surprise, then utter happiness.

"I would love to!"


	17. Chapter 16

After the first month at the cottage in Godric's Hollow, Hermione felt her magic had been recharged, as it were, to full capacity. She mused that Dumbledore must have wanted to keep her here to prepare for the next leg of their mission. She had a feeling he knew exactly what the Marauders turned into three nights out of the month. Today will be the first time she tries her hand to the actual physical transformation. For the past month, she had been preparing by meditating and reading up on the theories behind it. She was slightly nervous but confident that she could pull it off. Right now, though, she was quite enjoying herself in the embrace of her lover.

Taking this last month has only served to strengthen their relationship. When the Marauders weren't tutoring her, and after some convincing, Lily, in becoming Animagi, she and Sirius spent every possible moment together. They now knew each other on a level only seen in couples that had been together for many years. Hermione smiled as she got an idea into her head. It was the perfect way to calm whatever stress she was feeling at the moment, and take care of poor Sirius's ever growing morning problem, seeing as how he was already tenting the sheets. Hermione's smirk grew as she straddles his lap and gently lowered herself onto Sirius.

Sirius woke as soon as he felt himself enveloped in Hermione's tight, hot, dripping pussy. He moaned and rolled his eyes back into his head as he felt her continually gyrate her hips. Hermione couldn't believe the sensations she was getting. It never failed to amaze her how full and completely right it felt to be one with Sirius. Hermione continued to ride him as she threw back her head and gave a loud preen as Sirius reached up and rolled and pinched her perfectly erect nipples.

"Merlin, Mia," he groaned. She leaned down and kissed him long and slow as she continued to impale herself on his magnificent cock. Sirius could feel her walls quivering. She was so deliciously close. She moaned again.

"That's right, Mia. Ride me. I want to see you come. I want to see your perfect breast thrust into my face, with your head thrown back as you scream my name." Hermione screamed again in pleasure, as he grabbed her hips and slammed her harder onto his dick. He repeated the action, over, and over. He flipped them over so he was hovering over her as he pounded into her, hooking her knees over his forearms. He then latched himself onto her right nipple, mercilessly. Hermione was beyond thought and sound. The feelings he was giving her were excruciatingly painful, and she loved every thrust that brought her closer to the release that seemed to be eluding her.

"Mia, you have to come soon, love. I won't hold on much longer," he grunted. Indeed it was taking everything he had not to loose it. "Come for me, my love." And she did. She had been on the edge for so long, that his voice and his order pushed her over. She screamed as her climax rocked through her, and the feeling of her tight channel milking him for all she was worth finished him in seconds. However, even with their climaxes, they still kept going. Some unexplainable force drove them to continue. Sirius clasped her hands in his above her head as he continued to pump into her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist to drive him deeper. Her second climax was rapidly approaching.

"Oh, Gods, Sirius. I… AH! ...can't… ugh… get enough… oh, gods… of you. Yes. There!" Sirius had shifted ever so slightly, and was now hitting that spot in her head on. She was so close, tears came to her eyes. Sirius too felt this was beyond anything either had experienced.

"Mia. My Mia. Ugh. My Mia." He kept repeating. With their second climaxes slowly climbing, neither noticed a pale light encasing them. All they could focus on was the feel of the other. The way their bodies simultaneously tingled and burned everywhere their skin touched. The light grew as the end came, both screaming the other's name once again, as the light exploded outwards. Both out of breath, Sirius rolled off of Hermione and onto his back, Hermione following him, laying her head on his chest.

As their breathing slowed, Hermione asked, "What was that light?" Sirius remained quietly. Being raised in a pureblood household, he knew exactly what it was; he just didn't think it would happen to him. Such occurrences were rare, and though he was sure she wouldn't turn it down Sirius still felt a twinge of fear. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at her, giving her a soft lingering kiss on her swollen lips.

"That, my love, was something I never thought I'd be fortunate to witness let alone be the center of."

"What was it," she asked again.

"That was a soul bonding, Mia. We are now tied together even stronger than a normal marriage. They are very rare, and highly revered in Wizarding society."

"What?!" Her question came out breathy with the shock of Sirius's revelation. She raised herself onto her arms and looked down at her new soul bond.

"Please don't be afraid. I didn't know, but I promise to take care of you. I'd do anything to make you happy, Mia." Sirius, mistaking her reaction, was afraid that this wasn't what she wanted. That she would reject the bonding and run. His apprehension only grew the longer she remained silent. Finally, a beautiful smile spread across her face as she leaned down and kissed him even more passionately than their lovemaking minutes before. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I take it you're ok with this, then?"

"Ok?! Sirius, this is the best thing to ever happen to me. It may be fast, but I know how I feel about you. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else," she said, tears of joy falling down her face. Sirius framed her face in his hands and pulled her into another kiss.

Pulling back he leaned over the side of the bed, and pulled something out of the bedside table. Coming back with a small, black, velvet box, he opened it. Inside was a simple gemstone engagement ring. A small pink sapphire sat in the middle with three of the tiniest diamonds on either side, set on a white gold band.

"I had planned to do this later, but with the bonding, though it may be moot, now might be a better time. Hermione…Mia," he said in a soft whisper. "My soul, my heart. There are no words for the joy you bring me everyday. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione's breathing picked up as she tried to hold back the tears, and she couldn't keep the most radiant smile off of her face if she tried. He heart felt it would burst right out of her chest.

"Yes!" She choked out. "Yes, Sirius, I will!" He slid the modest ring onto her finger, fighting his own tears. He then took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, my Mia."

"And I you, Sirius."


	18. Chapter 17

Later that day, they had all gathered in the back yard. It was time for Lily and Hermione's first transformations. They were both really nervous, though Hermione not so much. With Sirius's proposal and the soul bonding coupled with the amazing round of sex, there was very little that would be capable of drowning her spirits.

"Alright you two, who wants to go first," James asked.

"I will," Hermione said.

"That's my girl," Sirius whispered into her ear. She steps into the middle as her friends form a circle around her. "Now remember what we told you, love, concentrate and feel your magic changing you, give yourself over to your instincts, and whatever you do, do not fight it!"

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on her instincts alone. Gradually, she felt her body shift and compact itself as her line of site began to lower, and fur sprout all over her body. Finally, her transformation was done.

"Well, I'll be buggered," Sirius mused. There, standing in front of him, was large Scottish Deerhound. Hermione took a moment to regain her bearings. Sirius shifted into Padfoot, and nudged Hermione with his nose, giving a small whine. Hermione playfully nipped at him, and gave a bark, running a few feet away from him, hoping he'd give chase. He did, and the two lovers completely forgot about the other three Marauders until a rather large stag charged them and herded them back towards Lily and Remus. Sirius and James turned back.

"Just concentrate again on being human. This transformation should be even quicker than the first." Hermione thought and before she could even process what was happening, she was human again.

"That was brilliant!" she gushed, looking to Lily. "Your turn!" Lily faltered for a moment, then steeled her nerves and stepped to the middle of the group. She closed her eyes to concentrate. Hermione watched in awe as Hermione's form shifted and molded into a feline. She was smaller than a true wild cat but significantly larger than a house cat. Hermione gasped.

"That is a Margay. They are native to Southern and South America. I remember seeing one when I was visiting extended family in Texas," Hermione said.

"Look at those eyes," said Remus in awe. Hermione started pulling on Sirius's arm, wanting to go play. For the rest of the night, the girls and the Marauders ran and played, shifting into their animagus forms, and for once, forgetting about the war and their mission.

That night, after they were finished playing, they all headed inside for a well deserved sleep. What they found as they entered the kitchen, however, stopped them. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the table, his hands folded and resting on the table, he faced the picture of concentration.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is a surprise," Remus said. Dumbledore seemed to snap out of his reverie.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry to cut in on your vacation, but there are a few matters I needed to discuss with you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is there anything wrong? Is anyone hurt?" Hermione couldn't keep the panic out of her voice. Sirius ran a comforting hand up and down her back and she leaned into the source of comfort. Dumbledore eyed them with a knowing smile.

"No, Miss. Granger, nothing is wrong, and no one hurt that you would have been able to save, however, that being said, we did loose Marlene McKinnon last week." Dumbledore's eyes shifted to Sirius, who had a devastated look in his eye. Dumbledore kept going. "She was taken by surprise and it was done quickly. We have that, to be thankful for. On to a happier strain, I wish to offer my congratulations to you Miss. Granger, and you Mr. Black."

"For what, Professor," James asked.

"Sometime earlier this morning, two new names were entered into the Book of Bonds. Mr. Black's and Miss. Granger's." Remus and James gasped.

"No way," Remus exclaimed.

"Padfoot, are you for real," James yelled.

"What's the Book of Bonds," Lily asked confused.

"The Book of Bonds is a book at the ministry that records soul bondings. Soul bondings themselves are extremely rare! I think the last one that was recorded was around 10 years ago," James explained.

"That's correct, Mr. Potter. If you were still at Hogwarts I would award you house points. You see, Ms. Evans, it takes the right people, time, circumstances, even genetics to determine a soul bond. I believe circumstance played the majority role in this instance. Hermione knew Mr. Black from her time, and from the little I have heard, they were good friends. I'm not going to get into the tangled rivers that time is, but it seems that no matter when or where these two souls are, they are meant to be together. It seems this time, however, Madame Fate decided to reward Hermione and bonded them, minds and magic, together." Lily's mouth hung open at Dumbledore's explanation. Remus shook his head.

"If there were anyone who would find the right person, Padfoot, it'd be you," he said with an exaggerated sigh. Hermione smiled.

"Don't forget, Remus. We're due at Andromeda's this weekend for tea," she told him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Remus blushed and averted his gaze.

"Mmm, I must cut in on your plans, Miss. Granger. My spy within His circle has informed me that Voldemort is onto your actions. He does not know for sure, and he does not know who is responsible, but I believe the sooner we finish this, the better. I think it would be wise for you five to continue with your mission. Do you know where the final Horcrux out of our reach is?" His tone serious and the twinkle in his eye much less pronounced.

"Yes, sir. It's in Albania. Hidden in the forest, in fact, the very tree Ravenclaw's daughter hid her mother's diadem before she was killed. But sir, if you have a spy in his inner circle, that means-"

"Yes, he knows the prophecy, and Mr. Snape, fearing for Lily, as he knows how close she and Mr. Potter are, did not want to put her at risk. He changed sides just before you left school."

"Professor, I know the timeline is completely different than the one I came from, but please! You need to stock up on Anti-venom, phoenix tears, and blood replenisher. Please! Severus Snape did not deserve his fate in my world, and considering the path he is on, he does not deserve it now."

"Miss. Granger, what happens to him exactly?"

"After Voldemort obtains the Elder Wand from your tomb, it doesn't work properly. Because he thought that Snape outright murdered you, and not that you had planned your death, he thought that Snape was the master of the wand, not knowing Draco Malfoy disarmed you of it beforehand. You had planned on dying as the wand's last true master before that. Thinking it would gain him control of the wand, he had Nagini, his familiar and future horcrux, attack him." Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"I'll do as you suggest, but I must insist that you five leave at first light. We need to end this war. Soon. Before what happes to young master Snape comes to pass."

They all agreed and said their goodbyes. As they lay in bed, Sirius and Hermione made love again. This was not the passionate need they experienced this morning. This was filled with worry, possession, and the need to reassure themselves that the other was indeed still there and well. For they did not know if it would stay that way.


	19. Chapter 18

The next morning, the five friends woke to find a portkey on the table, and a letter from Dumbledore wishing them luck on the last leg of their journey, and that the portkey will take them directly to his office when they have the horcrux.

"Hermione, where exactly is it we are going," Lily asked.

"There is a descent sized forest in Albania where Voldemort spent a good amount of his time. As I said last night, this is the same forest where Ravenclaw's daughter met her demise. He hid Hufflepuff's cup in the nook where she had originally hid her mother's diadem. I can tell you now, that the diadem is the final horcrux and is currently in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts."

"So we're going to Albania," Remus said smiling. Hermione nodded and motioned for the other's to join her. She took Sirius's and Lily's hand while James had Lily's other hand and Remus had Sirius's and she apparated them away.

Reappearing in a heavily wooded area, the all of the friends broke apart and followed Hermione. They walked along for the better part of two hours before Hermione found the tree that she was looking for. She stopped before it, and turned to the Marauders and Lily.

"Again, I can only take one of you. I don't know what to expect and taking everyone could cause more harm than good," she said.

She turned to James. "James, I need her." James shakes his head.

"What if you get hurt? What if she gets hurt?"

"I will not allow her to be hurt. You know I can deliver on this promise," she told him. He takes a moment and nods his head. He turns to Lily and pulls her into a bone crushing hug. Hermione turned to Sirius and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"I'll see you soon," she said, pulling back.

"You better. We have a wedding to plan," he whispered to her.

Hermione pulled away with Lily and they made their way to the tree. Hermione went in first. The small hole in the tree was just big enough for the girls to crawl in to, but once they cleared the entrance, the tree gave way to a great cavern.

"To quote your son, Lily, I love magic!" They took a moment. Lily gave a sound of agreement, and then she turned her focus completely onto Hermione.

"Did he really know nothing of magic growing up," she asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Imagine when you first found out, and when you first saw Hogwarts, and it was the exact feeling he had. He grew up as a muggle even if he's a half-blood." Hermione's pace picked up. "We must hurry. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from the cave." The girls made their way to the back of the cavern where the cup was clearly displayed on a plinth. Lily made to take it, but Hermione grabbed her wrist inches from it and shook her head at her.

"We don't know what protections are on it," she informed Lily.

"Then what should we do?" Hermione dug around in her bag and pulled out a Basilisk fang.

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"A Basilisk fang. I sought out an old acquaintance and bought it off him. One can always count on Dung to have an illegal possession or two."

"Dung?" Lily said with skepticism as her face contorted in disgust at the name. Hermione gave a shake of her head in answer before stepping up to the plinth with Hufflepuff's cup. Then she spoke to Lily without turning her head towards her.

"No matter what happens, Lily, make sure you get the cup to Dumbledore. Understand?"

"Yes!" Lily squeaked out, and without further ado, Hermione plunged the fang into the cup.

Instead of the fang piercing the cup, however, Hermione and her weapon were thrown back towards the entrance.

"Hermione!" Lily made to go after her, but a long tendril of black smoke grabbed her about the waist. She screamed as she was held tightly to the plinth. Hermione wasted no time in scrambling back to her feet, throwing the fang away, understanding that it wouldn't work. Quickly assessing the situation, Hermione lunged towards Lily and grabbed her on the tops of her arms, pulling with all her might. She needs Lily free for her plan to work. Otherwise, Lily would be seriously hurt. Hermione pulled with everything she was. With one final tug, Lily was free, but now, some of the smoke had her by her wand arm. Shoving Lily out of the way, Hermione drew her wand with her other hand and cast a non verbal Fiendfyre curse at the cup. A wolf of fire burst from her wand and engulfed the cup, traveling up the smoke and setting fire to her arm as well as she put too much magic behind the curse. As she grits her teeth against the pain and reigning in her magic, she kept the fire going for ten more seconds. Making sure the black magic she felt throughout the cave dissipated. Letting the fire out, she sagged towards the floor.

"Hermione!" Lily called in alarm and rushing to her friend. Hermione leaned against the plinth clutching the unburned part of her arm. "Are you ok?" Lily asked her.

Hermione nodded and stood slowly, clutching her arm just above the burns. "Get the cup," she told Lily. "We need to get back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore can destroy the diadem and I can formally challenge Voldemort." Lily stopped short as she helped Hermione kneel in the entrance.

"You mean to take him on alone? Hermione, that's suicide!"

"No, Lily, not anymore. With all of his Horcruxes gone, he is but a man, and unlike him, I have been fighting in it since I was eleven. He no longer fights, just joins in the torture sometimes. Listen, don't tell the boys. I'm going to end this war. I have to. For Harry, for you, James, Remus, Sirius, all of my friends who died." Hermione couldn't go on. She gritted her teeth as she magically wrapped bandages around her arm.

"Let's get to the castle. Just one more and I can finish this." Lily helped Hermione out of the cavern, to rejoin their friends.


	20. Chapter 19

Hermione was sitting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, waiting for the Headmaster, as the Mediwitch flitted around and fussed over her injured arm.

"Gracious, child! What did you get involved in, to be injured by cursed fire?" She asked.

"It's only one more scar to me, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione told the witch.

"But it's not, Miss. Granger. Your bond with Mr. Black means he will feel your pain as well, if not physically, then emotionally. He will feel the pain, but not the scar," said Dumbledore as he entered the wing. Hermione looked over to Sirius, tears welling up for causing him pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius," she whispered. Sirius just embraced her.

"It's all right, love," he said softly back. As they broke apart, Lily handed the headmaster the dead horcrux.

"I was under the impression you did not know how to control Fiendfyre, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said turning to Hermione.

"I did not want the knowledge of me being able to control cursed fire to influence your opinion of me, knowing it was dark magic," she said.

"My dear girl, nothing would lower my opinion of you," Dumbledore said gently. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"With the cup inadvertently destroyed, we just have the locket and the diadem left. Thankfully, Voldemort thought that it wouldn't be found out right under your nose."

"And he would have been right if you hadn't come and told me of it. Shall we go and retrieve it?" he asked.

They all made their way to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching the trolls how to dance. Dumbledore stopped everyone and Hermione proceeded to pace in front of it three times before facing the opposite wall. There the room made itself known. Hermione and the others made their way inside.

"Accio Diadem," James said with confidence. Nothing happened. "I was worth a try," he mumbled when he saw he spell had no effect. Hermione smiled, being reminded of Ron in their first year. Hermione waved everyone forward, and made her way to the back of the room. As they passed the Vanishing Cabinet, she stopped, remember it was because of this the Death Eaters were able to infiltrate the school.

"Professor, destroy this," she said simply.

"Whatever for, child?" he asked.

"its partner is in Knockturn Alley. This is the instrument that leads to your death in 1997."

There was a moment of silence as he though over what I said. Then, flames engulfed the cabinet and within minutes it was ash. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief, then continued to the back of the room where the diadem was to be found, following the uncomfortable pull I her head. It led them to a particularly tall stack of lost things. Hermione started digging through it and found what she was looking for. There, nestled in the lost things, was a box. Hermione didn't even bother try opening it. Instead, she pulled it out, and willed the room to empty itself, leaving the party and the box she now held.

Hermione placed the box in front of her on the floor and Dumbledore did the same with the locket, placing it on top of the box containing the diadem. He then looked at Hermione. "Together, then, child," he said, pointing his wand at the items. Together, he and Hermione created two strong streams of Fiendfyre, one phoenix and the other an otter, engulfing the box and the locket. Dumbledore and Hermione had to hold the streams longer than with the others, but after two minutes, even they succumbed to the flames.

Hermione sagged to the floor, Sirius joining her, making sure that she still sat up right.

"Using the cursed fire twice in one day, and your arm-," Dumbledore started. "I am amazed that you were able to continue as you were. I must insist that you go see Madame Pomfrey, Hermione. And that you rest a couple of days before you continue with any plans that you may have." Hermione nodded weakly once before he head hit Sirius's chest.

"Come on, Love," he said, hooking his arms under her knees and behind her shoulders, and lifting her in a bridal carry. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. The last thing she heard what Sirius's voice. "Rest, Mia. I'll take care of you."

She was sitting in front of a fire. Waiting. Something was wrong. She knew it. Something was missing. She had spent months, years making sure her victory was assured. Not even death would stop her from attaining all that she wanted. But she still could not shake the feeling that something was missing. She stared at the fire for some minutes, then, a thought struck her. No, it couldn't be. Not even that sweet toothed old fool knew about them. However, it was best to plan for the worst.

"Lucius!" she called. No sooner had she called for him, did a young Lucius Malfoy walk into the room.

"My Lord," he said, kneeling in front of me.

"You are a loyal follower, are you not, Lucius?" She asked.

"My Lord, I serve you with pride and await the beginning of your reign with eagerness." She shook her head. Yes, he would be perfect for this mission.

"I need you to retrieve and keep in your possession a most treasured object of mine. You will find it in a run down shack just outside of Little Hangleton. In the upstairs bedroom, you will find a small black diary. I want you to bring it to me, so that I may verify its authenticity, then, you and your family will be entrusted with it for the rest of your days. Should you fail me in this mission, however, you and your family's lives will be forfeit. Am I understood, Lucius."

"Yes, My Lord. I shall return to you with the book in hand," Lucius said, bowing his head just before he leaves. She sighs and leans back in her chair ever so slightly. If these precious items were ever found out, Grendelwald help him.


	21. Chapter 20

Hermione woke violently, sitting ramrod straight in her bed. Unfortunately dislodging Sirius onto the floor in her violent arousal. She took a moment, hoping to calm her heart rate down. Sirius, feeling her anxiety, gathered her into his arms and rocked her until her breathing slowed. She had to stop this war now if she was going to have any chance is saving the wizarding war.

"What is it, Mia?" He asked. Hermione barely heard him. Instead, she threw herself out of his lap and raced out of the hospital wing. Sirius, still reeling from her abrupt awakening and her subsequent hasty departure, took half a moment to regain his bearings before racing after her. He had to hand it to Mia, she was fast. He followed her all the way out of the school and across the grounds to Hogsmead, and to his horror, it was there that she disapparated without him. He had absolutely no idea where she was, only that she was terrified and determined. Not knowing what else to do, he raced to Dumbledore's office. Hopefully the old headmaster would have an idea of how to help.

Meanwhile, Hermione had apparated to the shack the held the diary and ring. Her stomach clenched, knowing that she would soon see the man who stolen what was not his. It took everything she had not to lose whatever nonexistent food in her belly. She had made it just in time, for she had only been waiting a few minutes before she saw her fair haired nightmare. She watched as Malfoy cautiously approached the run down shack, wand drawn. Just as he stepped inside, Hermione drew her own wand, cast a silencing charm on her feet, and followed him in. She had to remind herself to breathe and keep a level head. She followed him up the stairs where she knew he was looking for the diary. Again, she had to remember to breathe. She heard a frantic rustling as she reached the room where the diary had been.

"Where is it?! Where-, he said it would be here. If I don't show up with it in hand-…" she heard him muttering. Silently, she entered the room, and before the head of the Malfoy family knew it, Hermione had him under the full body bind curse, with actual bonds in case he broke free. Hermione finally allowed herself to breathe louder, and she did so to the point of hyperventilation. Regaining her composure she turned to Lucius Malfoy with cold eyes, and hit him with an Imperius curse so powerful, fueled by so much loathing and disgust, that not even Voldemort could have thrown it off. Hermione watched as Lucius's eyes went blank before she undid the body bind, but keeping him physically bound.

"Now," she began in a cold, detached voice, "Where is your precious Dark Lord?"

"Just inside the town of Little Hangleton," he said with just a blank voice as she used.

"How many Death Eaters are with him now? Who are they?"

"He has eight with him. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Peter Pettigrew, and Regulus Black." Hermione took in a deep breath then disillusioned herself before turning back to her captive.

"Take me there." She commanded and followed Lucius out of the shack. It only took fifteen minutes on foot. Hermione was surprised that he had chosen to walk all this way. Figured any form of exercise offended his sensibilities, but she was grateful he did, giving her time to get there before him and was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. It also amazed her how lax their security here was. They only had one man, Rosier, on guard duty, and he didn't even suspect a thing was wrong. Hermione shook her head at the absurdity. The Order was doing everything in their power to make sure they never had a spy like Peter Pettigrew, and here they were, so arrogant, so sure that they wouldn't be attacked that they didn't even take the proper precautions. They were all in for a big surprise. Quickly, she sent a patronus to Dumbledore, telling him where she had gone. She learned long ago, doing things completely alone was suicide.

She Imperiused Rosier as they were going by, wanting them all in the same room. Lucius led them into a makeshift throne room in what she suspected was the library.

"Ah, Lucius, did you find the item I requested of you?" she heard Voldemort say. She moved to the side of Malfoy.

"Tell him you didn't. That the shack was empty," she barely whispered into his ear to guarantee that no one else heard her.

"I have not. I'm afraid I searched the whole of the cabin and found nothing," Lucius told Voldemort. Hermione could see his jaw tighten infinitesimally.

"You searched the whole of the cabin? Even the desk in the study?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes," Lucius echoed.

"Did you find anything in the desk?"

"You found nothing, Lucius," Hermione whispered.

"I found nothing." Hermione saw Voldemort's hand tighten on his wand and she knew it was time to move. She stunned all nine Death Eaters before banishing the charm keeping her invisible. Voldemort looked at her with interest.

"And just who might you be young one?" He said.

"Hardly relevant right now, wouldn't you say so, Tom?" She said, using his true name.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know my most intimate secrets and I know nothing about you."

"Again, not relevant," she said. She always hated talking before a fight. There was no use in it. The bad guys always gave a long drawn out monologue that always gave away how to kill them. Hermione was glad that she could just skip that part. Again, quick as lightning, she threw a killing curse at him. He managed to block it, as if he were batting away a fly. Hermione didn't mind. Of coarse she wasn't using her full strength. She just wanted to test the waters. They began circling each other.

"Who are you?" She threw another curse, and again he blocked it. His eyes, which had not yet reached the snake like red that she had been accustomed to, bore into her, as if he could will himself to pick the answers right out of her brain. It wasn't until she felt a magnificent shove on her mental shields that she realized that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"I was taught how to shield my mind from one of the greatest Occlumens of the century, Tom. You are not going to get anything out of me unless I wish it."

"Who are you?" He repeated for the third time. Hermione stopped circling and as she stopped, so did he. She looked him right in the eye before finally deciding to answer him.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Voldemort regarded her for a moment.

"Would you not consider joining my ranks, Miss. Granger?" Hermione gave him a sneer.

"No. I have seen too many atrocities at your orders. Most, you haven't even committed yet, and now that I am here, never will."

"How can you see what I have not done yet? Are you a seer?" he asked a greedy glint in his eyes.

"No. Worse." She took a moment. She had to finish this before his cronies awoke. Her determination redoubled, stood taller, and she gave Voldemort one last look. "Goodbye, Tom." Voldemort saw that she was about to attack and made to cast his own curse before her. However, Voldemort didn't have the years in battle that Hermione did. Sure he started a war, but he usually let his minions do the work for him. Her reflexes were as fast as they were during the battle that sent her back in time. Her spell left her wand first, but she hadn't predicted his curse to actually hit her as well. Pain exploded in her abdomen and darkness enveloped her vision. The last thing she could recall was someone frantically calling her name.


	22. Chapter 21

Dumbledore paced his office, frantically searching his vast memories for a way to save the young woman who preserved this world's way of life. He was worried when Sirius came and told him she had left, and complete horror when her patronus delivered her location and her intentions. He gathered those in the Order and they proceeded to march on Tom's paternal home in Little Hangleton. There was no security, and for the first time in his long life, Dumbledore felt completely useless. They had arrived at the precise moment a very powerful curse struck her.

Dumbledore knew of the curse that hit her. It was the Et Saeculi. The Eternal Sleep. It was a dark curse; and no one under its hold has ever been awakened. Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh as he slumped in defeat. He quit his pacing and left his office, heading towards the Hospital Wing. Entering at the far end of the hall, he made quick strides to the side of Hermione's bed. Sirius sat, holding her hand, and looking completely destroyed. The poor boy hasn't had a descent nights rest in the week since her duel with Tom.

"Sirius, has there been any change?" the old headmaster asked. Sirius shook his head, but didn't take his eyes off of his love lying prone on the bed. Dumbledore felt helpless as he watched Sirius break down yet again for the woman he loved.

"Why? Why didn't she just wait? Why didn't she tell me what she was planning?" Dumbledore had no answer for the young man. He only placed his aged hand on Sirius shoulder in a show of support. "Wake up. Please. Please, Mia, wake up! I need you," he kept repeating. Over and over he said these words, all the while stroking her hair and placing butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

"Sirius, my boy, why don't you lie down on the cot next to her? You will be close enough to wake should there be a change and still get some rest," Dumbledore said gently. Sirius nodded, feeling his fatigue, but not wanting to Miss Hermione waking. Standing up, he placed the softest, most tender kiss on Hermione's lips before rising again to turn towards his cot.

The slightest movement halted his progress towards sleep, however, and he immediately turned towards it. It had been her hand, or, more precisely, her forefinger. His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes never strayed from Hermione's hand as he waited, hoping in the deepest parts of his soul that that movement had not been a figment of his imagination. He waited, and waited. There! She had definitely moved!

"Mia?" He whispered, his eyes darting to her face. "Mia, my heart, can you hear me?" he asked, his hope, higher than it had been for days and days. He placed his hand on her heart and felt its pace quicken. Her chest rose and fell more and more with each breath.

"Mia! Come on, my love, wake up! Please! You did it, Mia. We won! You don't have to worry any more. You and me, we can get married, and raise a whole house full of kids. Nice and quiet, away from all of the sadness we had to endure. Please, Mia!" Her eyes began to flutter as he painted a picture of their future together. Finally, at long last, she opened her eyes.

"Oh, gods, Mia! You're finally awake!" Sirius rejoiced, placing a hard kiss on her forehead.

"Siri-," she tried, but couldn't get his full name out. Her throat was dry from lack of use.

"Here," Dumbledore said, handing Sirius a goblet of water. Relief had filled every one of his pores when he realized what was happening, and he had to laugh at the epiphany he had. Sirius lifted the goblet to Hermione's lips and she drank greedily. "Not too much now, Sirius. We don't want her to wake up only to get sick again." Sirius slowly lowered the cup away.

"Sirius," she croaked, her throat still dry, but manageable. "What happened?"

"You went after Voldemort on your own. He hit you with a very old, very dark curse just as you cast your Avada." His voice broke as he told her about the curse that hit her.

"What were you thinking, going after him alone like that?" he demanded in little more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, my love, but time was of the essence. If I had waited any longer, he would have known without a doubt that he was being targeted and the element of surprise was my only chance." She told him and Dumbledore about the dream she had and the events after she left, leading up to the time that she was cursed. Sirius's hold on her hand tightened as she finished. He was silent a moment before picking up the thread of conversation once more.

"When we got there, just as you were cursed, we saw that you had taken out all seven Death Eaters and our two spies. Moody has offered you a position as an Auror, by the way, if you want it. My focus was solely on you as you went down, but Dumbledore and the others secured the area, making sure no other Death Eaters were coming around, sent the ones there to Azkaban, and brought you here. You've been in a coma the entire week since."

"What curse did he hit me with?" Hermione asked.

"Et Saeculi," Dumbledore answered. Hermione blinked and then burst into a fit hoarse sounding laughter.

"There's nothing funny about that curse, Mia. When Dumbledore told us what it was, I thought I had lost you forever." Again, Sirius's voice hitched at the thought of her being gone.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I know it's not funny. But, I woke up when you kissed me, yes?" She asked. Sirius nodded, and Hermione's laughter intensified. Sirius gave her a stern glare.

"Then why the bloody hell are you laughing?"

"There is a muggle story, a fairy tale, based around that curse. It's called Sleeping Beauty. A girl of about 16 was cursed with it when she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel. She slept for a hundred years before a prince woke her up with a kiss." Sirius couldn't help but to crack a smile. With Hermione being a muggleborn, of course her mind would make the logical connection between a random fairy tale in the muggle world and the curse she was hit with. Sirius let out a soft chuckle before leaning in and placing another kiss on her lips. This one, however, was firmer; full of passion and relief. They only broke apart when the need to breathe became too great.

"You know, for being the wizarding world's savior, you sure are a delicate flower. Always needing rest after a mission." Hermione gave him a sly smile.

"There's a perfectly good reason behind that for the past two missions, Mr. Black," she intoned playfully.

"Please. Enlighten me."

"You're going to be a father," she said simply. Sirius froze, and then blinked repeatedly; trying to keep the woman he loved from seeing the tears of joy gathering in his eyes. All of his breath left him in a single gust as he once again leaned forward, kissing her so gently; it was nothing more than an angel's kiss.

"You have truly made me the happiest man on earth, my Mia."


	23. Chapter 22

Eight months later

"Sirius!" Hermione Black called from the kitchen of their home in Godric's Hollow. There was no answer. "Sirius!" she called again. This time, her husband came dashing into the kitchen to see his wife supporting herself with one hand on the counter, and the other wrapped protectively around her swollen midsection.

"Mia? What is it?"

"It's time," she said, gritting her teeth through another contraction. Sirius froze for a millisecond before recovering himself, sending messenger patronuses to James, Lily, and Remus before racing to her side. Taking the hand that was supporting her on the counter; he wrapped it around his head and picked her up bridal style before heading to the floo. St. Mungo's had connected their fireplace with that of the maternity ward in a special, non nausea inducing way so as not to harm Hermione or their baby. As Sirius stepped through the fireplace into their birthing room, Hermione was immediately taken from his arms and placed on a bed in the room. Hermione screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Mrs. Black, how long have you been having contractions?"

"All bloody day. Thought it was…ugh…false labor. I'm not due for another week."

The healer chuckled. "They will come when they feel ready, not you dear. You, however, are ready to start pushing," he said after a quick examination. Sirius helped Hermione sit up and took position behind her, holding her throughout the pain. "I want you to bear down with your next contraction, understand?" the healer asked. Hermione nodded and as the next contraction hit, followed the healer's orders.

"One…two…three," the healer counted slowly. "Alright, alright, stop for a moment." Hermione stopped, falling back onto Sirius who kissed her temple.

"Almost there, my love. Our little one is almost here," he whispered. The doctor again looked at Hermione.

"Alright, dearie, your baby is crowning. Same as last time," he said, and again, she bore down with the next contraction.

"One…two…that's it dearie, keep going, almost." Hermione felt that she was being torn in half, but just as the pain was reaching an all time high, the pressure released and the pain subsided. Falling once more back onto Sirius, she heard the most beautiful sound. Her baby was here.

"You have a girl," the healer said. Hermione looked up to Sirius who had a look of absolute wonder on his face as he watched the healer cleaned his baby girl and swaddled her. The healer brought their little girl to them and proceeded to clean Hermione up.

"Hello, little one," she said, tears falling in joy down her face. "I am so happy to see you."

Sirius put a shaking hand on his daughter's forehead. "What are we going to name her?" he asked in little more than a whisper.

Out in the waiting room, James, Lily, Remus, and Dumbledore were on the edge of their seats with excitement. James and Remus were jumping out of their skins, just waiting for the newest marauder. They could not wait to teach him how to prank the pants off of his teachers. Lily was just overcome with emotion. She and James had just found out they were expecting. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to reach a supernova.

Finally Sirius walked into the waiting room, holding a little pink bundle in his arms. Happiness rolling off of him in waves and tears rolling down his face. "Guys, I want you to meet my daughter, Calliope Lillian Black." Everyone swarmed Sirius to get a look and a chance to hold little Calliope. James clapped Sirius on the back.

"Congratulations, brother." They all made their way into Hermione's room to wish her congratulations and to talk about little Calli. Hermione looked around at all of her friends in this time, thought of her friends from growing up in the second Voldemort war, and felt completely at peace at being able to offer them a future with their parents. Their friends, and ultimately, peace.


End file.
